Angel's Heart, Devil's Destiny
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: This is my first story. A young man who ends up in the world of SoulCalibur and meet the one girl in his life. A Soul Edge shard in him, he journeys for a way back home, but will he go back home and leave her or stay? Find out! This is a CassandraXOCC FF
1. Prologue

Prologue – The Warrior with the Steel Paddle

Rumors are told about a warrior who came from another world. This warrior wielded a steel paddle almost as big as himself. Though his real name is Angelo, this young man is Leonsritt. A 19-year-old, this young warrior had come from the 21st century. He had been living a normal life, just like everyone else. Until one day, he had a bad day, having his belongings stolen by thieves. He chased them down, but had seemed to have lost them. Walking home, he had cursed himself for not defending himself. Arriving home, he entered his room and sat on his bed. Then looking at a weapon he had made, he told himself:

"If only I had this with me, then I would've still had my stuff with me..."

He had always wanted to know how would it feel like to be a hero, to feel how he can wield the steel paddle, his true potential. Wishing how he wanted to be in the SoulCalibur world, he had suddenly felt he started falling. He felt everything going away, saw everything going black, and had lost consciousness. As he woke up, he found out he wasn't in his room anymore, but in a forest. Confused, he picked himself up from the floor, looking around, seeing nothing but trees. Shaking the dirt he had on him, he also realized his clothes had a bit of a change. His shirt and buttoned shirt now had straps, and so did his cargo pants,and noticed a red bangle on his left hand. His buttoned shirt no longer had sleeves, and his shirt had lengthwise zippers. His pants also had lengthwise zippers. Picking up his steel paddle, he had heard noises coming towards his direction. Ready, he waited, and a band of thieves had been running from a town, with bags full of items of high value. They stopped in front of Angelo. The thieves took out their knives and prepared to take him down.

"Hand over the items. Now!"

"Like we'll listen to a kid like you!"

"You asked for it!"

Lunging himself to a fierce battle with the thieves, he had felt an evil sense of destruction with every swing of his sword, though he didn't mind it. And as he took them down, they had started retreating, leaving the items behind. The leader of the thieves had stood there in fear of this young man's skill of the sword. Pointing his steel paddle towards him, Angelo told him:

"Retreat unless you want something else taken from you..."

"H-here, just leave us alone!"

"You've been warned. If I see you again, you won't get a second chance from me."

With the thief running away, Angelo had successfully obtained the stolen items, but had started feeling a real stabbing pain in his arm. In pain, he grasped his right arm. A burning sensation had overcome him but had then quickly noticed a menacing purple glow had been emanating from his right arm. The pain had suddenly stopped, and he quickly got up on his feet.

"Whatever that was, it's not good, but I'll see what can I do about it later."

Setting his steel paddle on his back and carrying the items, he arrived at a small village. He had noticed some of the houses looked A LOT different than what he may have expected. He noticed people seemed to be dressed in a different manner, too. Angelo had stopped in the middle of a street, as the people turned to look at him.

"Are those our belongings?" Someone had asked.

"This village had items stolen right?" Angelo asked.

Most of the villagers noticed the bags of the stolen items and rejoiced. All the villagers had been thanking Angelo for recovering their items. He had been rewarded with some gold coins. At their gratitude, everyone had set a feast for Angelo. Though he was resting for a bit, the pain in his arm from earlier had been his main concern.

"What was it that made my arm hurt...?"

Thinking about it, his concentration had been broken by one of the villagers as the villager had told Angelo that the feast was ready. Angelo walked towards the big table. The village chief had called him over.

"Young and noble warrior, we thank you on behalf of the village for recovering our most valued possessions."

"If I wasn't there, then none of your items would be here."

"Are you by any chance traveling?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The clothing you wear... it tells that you're not from here."

"Well, yes, I am traveling."

"As a sign of gratitude, you can stay and rest here anytime."

"I really cannot thank you enough for this, sir."

"The village's blacksmith will repair your blade tonight."

"That's okay with me."

The feast had ended, and everyone had gone back to their huts. But Angelo still had an uneasy feeling about his arm pain. It also made him feel uneasy about the energy he had felt during that time. One of the village women had seen him awake. She walked up to him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess, may I ask, what are you doing here?"

The woman had sat down in front of him.

"I saw what happened in the forest."

"Heh, those thieves, they were nothing."

"But do you wonder about your arm?"

"How do you know?"

"I saw the glow from your arm..."

Intrigued by this, Angelo wanted to know what was going on with his arm.

"There is a legend about this known as Soul Edge..."

"Soul Edge?"

Angelo had pretended he didn't know.

"Yes, you have a shard of Soul Edge in your arm."

"But how did this happen?"

"A warrior like you had obtained it somehow..."

"Huh, and the only way to remove it is the influence of Soul Calibur..."

"Have you heard about the legend of the Sacred and Evil Swords?"

"Yeah, I have."

Telling the woman this, he now realized where he was now... in the world of SoulCalibur... In order to keep lying to this woman, he acted dumbstruck...

"But you are not a traveler, are you...?"

"What do you know...?"

"Do not worry, your secret is well safe with me."

"Alright, but apparently I ended up here. I don't know how or why. I just did."

"I know the only way to get you back to where you belong."

"Tell me... How?"

"The warrior who wields Soul Calibur. Find him..."

"Siegfried, huh."

"Yes. Only Siegfried knows."

"But what about Isabella. She's an alchemist, isn't she?"

"Siegfried will lead you to her as well."

"Alright, so I'm gonna have to travel a long road..."

"Now get some rest for tomorrow morning..."

"Um, sure..."

The woman gets up and heads toward the door...

"Um, before you go..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for keeping my secret and helping me with this."

"That's alright."

As the woman left, he still had an uneasy feeling about the Soul Edge shard in his arm. With a journey to accomplish, he had now fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had greeted Angelo with a warm morning. As the blacksmith had handed him his steel paddle, Angelo had been well prepared for the journey that awaits him. And as everyone had seen him, the village chief had come up to him...

"Noble warrior, we hope you go well on your travels."

"Thank you, sir"

"I suggest you take the path up north. You'll arrive in Greece when you get there."

"Thank you for telling me that. I will see you all again someday."

Heading north, Angelo walked but had been stopped by the village chief once again.

"We had never asked your name."

"My name?"

Angelo had looked forward. A long silence had come in between Angelo and the village chief with the villagers. Grasping firmly his sword, he raises it in the air.

"My name... Is Leonsritt... Leonsritt, the warrior with the steel paddle"

Angelo, now Leonsritt, had set his sword on his back once again and departed for Greece, where a journey full of comrades, enemies, and the sort, had awaited him...

* * *

_Author's Notes: I don't own anything related to SoulCalibur. Yes, that includes Ivy, Siegfried, the swords and all. If I did, then that would be a miracle, and would've been good friends with the people at BANDAI NAMCO, but unfortunately, I'm not._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Beginning of a Journey

Walking in the wilderness, a young man by the name of Leonsritt is traveling down the road, on a journey, with his only weapon, the steel paddle. Figuring that he has a shard of Soul Edge in his arm, he travels to find two people: Siegfried, wielder of the Sacred Sword, and Isabella Valentine, an alchemist widely known. Walking towards Greece, the next location, he wonders about the shard and the influence it may have on him. Leonsritt finally arrives in Greece. Walking in the streets, he always wondered how it would be to travel to different places. As he walks, he hears a commotion about a tournament. Nearing a crowd of people he listens to one of the spokespersons.

"Come one, come all! All who want to test their might can come and sign up to this tournament!"

(A tournament, huh? I guess I can sign up, and see how my sword skills are...)

"You there! Are you looking to sign up to this tournament?"

"Sure!"

Leonsritt had signed up to the tournament, and had prepared to test his skills. The tournament spokesperson escorted him to the preparation room. Walking in there, he had seen intimidating-looking fighters, some with flashy armor and others without armor as if they look like they can take anything. Thinking of fighting all these guys had made Leonsritt get fired up.

"Leonsritt, please proceed to the platform."

The spokesperson had led Leonsritt to the platform. As he waited, his first opponent had appeared in front of him. A semi-built man known as Gallant, armored and wielding a Zweihander, was his opponent. Leonsritt was ready to face this man.

"You're goin' down, kid."

"Underestimating me, eh?"

Leonsritt firmly grasps his sword.

"COME ON!!!"

And the audience goes wild as both contestants started their assault. Leonsritt and Gallant's blades clash as they try to cut each other down. Leonsritt avoids each and every attack Gallant tries to land. Gallant backs off as Leonsritt stabs his sword on the ground.

"Alright, Gallant. Let's make things more interesting."

"... You're insane. Raise your sword."

"Are you afraid to fight me?"

"Ugh..."

Gallant refuses to keep fighting as he sees Leonsritt in a fighting stance without his sword.

"So what's it gonna be, Gallant?"

"GRAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Angered, Gallant charged at Leonsritt with his Zweihander, and Leonsritt lands a punch towards his jaw, sending Gallant flying across the stage, and the audience in shock. With Gallant knocked out cold, Leonsritt had won the round.

"Never underestimate your opponent..."

Walking away victorious, he moved on to the second round. The day moved on and he ranked up on the tournament. Leonsritt had made it to the finals in no time. The losing contestants had left the tournament one by one. He felt great bout being victorious, but now that same uneasiness had overcome him. And once again his arm was in great pain. He saw that same ominous glow emanating from his arm. Grasping his arm, he had felt blood lust, like he needed it. Like he wanted to kill. But that feeling had gone away. Gasping for air, he rested from the painful experience.

"What's going on with me... This isn't good at all..."

Worried about the situation, Leonsritt had rested for a bit, and walked to the quarters the tournament holders had provided for the finalists. Visited by fans, Leonsritt had been telling people stories (the stories are mostly lies) as the people looked at him in awe. Leonsritt's pain had calmed down now, and as the people had left him to rest, he was visited by a young woman.

"Hello..."

This young woman seemed very familiar to Leonsritt.

"Hello, Cassandra."

"How did you know my name?"

"Yeah, I hear a lot of fan boys talk about you."

Leonsritt had knowledge of this as he knows Cassandra pretty well. The baker's daughter of a famous bakery shop in Greece, Leonsritt had always wanted to meet her in person.

"Well, yeah, they do tend to look at me from the windows."

"Wow, well I can see why."

"Well here's some bread for you to enjoy."

"You know what? Stay here. We'll enjoy some bread together."

Thinking about it, Cassandra happily accepted Leonsritt's invitation, as she sat next to him. Enjoying the bread with Cassandra, Leonsritt told her about his journey, though keeping out a few details.

"I see. You were stranded here."

"Yeah, so I ended up coming to Greece, and entered this tournament."

"Ah, now that you mention it, I had gotten a message from Princess Hildegard von Wolfkrone."

"The Princess of Wolfkrone Kingdom?"

"Yes, you know her too?"

"Where I come from, we hear stories from around the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You know it's getting late."

"You're right. Gotta get some rest!"

Saying their goodbyes, Leonsritt had finally gotten a good night rest, thanks to Cassandra and her bread. The next morning he had woken up and trained with his steel paddle for the finals. Cassandra had gotten his attention when she greeted him with a warm good morning, yet she went on the run after her fan boy club started chasing her around. Leonsritt had chuckled a bit. Cassandra had ran towards Leonsritt and hid behind him. The fan boys had stopped in front of Leonsritt as he pointed his blade towards them.

"Gentlemen... seriously... grow up..."

"Shut up! Get out of the way!"

"Do I have to take care of ALL of you?"

Preparing himself in his stance, the fan boys had backed off and left as Cassandra felt relieved. Leonsritt had lowered his blade and turned to Cassandra.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, anything for a pretty girl."

"What?"

"I said, 'anything for a friend'."

"I'm sure you said something else."

"No, I didn't."

Cassandra had left, waving goodbye and wished him good luck as she headed back to her bakery. Leonsritt had kept training for the upcoming match. The hours went by, and soon Leonsritt had been called to the stage for the finals. The crowd cheered wildly as Leonsritt raised his sword and swung it back down. The referee had stepped in to the stage and started his announcement.

"Leonsritt, the finalist will now face the champion, the final opponent."

Leonsritt waited and saw a figure approaching. He noticed the opponent had carried a short sword and a small shield. Leonsritt had been surprised when he saw who his opponent really was...

"Cassandra?!"

"Yeah , it's just you and me. So, you ready?"

"Huh, never expected to be you being my final opponent..."

Leonsritt, looking at his steel paddle, he looked at Cassandra. He pointed his blade at her, swung it at ready, and confident, he smiled at her.

"LET'S ROCK!!!"

And their blades clashed. Every swing was reflected by each hit their blades took. Dodging every attack, both Leonsritt and Cassandra backed off and stared at each other, trying to read each other's movements. Cassandra had quickly lunged at Leonsritt, as he swung his blade towards her. Leaving himself open Leonsritt felt something soft hit him, yet with great force, he was knocked down. Questioning himself, he stood up. Cassandra giggled as he looked at her in confusion.

"Did you just hit me... with your butt?"

Cassandra had burst out in laughter. She had charged at him once more, but this time, Leonsritt had set his sword aside, and using his own skill of martial arts, he fought her barehanded as both had been taking hits from each other. Leonsritt had attacked Cassandra using his palms. As Cassandra had fallen on her knees, Leonsritt had picked up his blade and walked towards her. Cassandra, thinking she was about to be executed, saw his blade rise in the air. She closed her eyes, as she waited for the worst to happen. But she opened her eyes, seeing Leonsritt stretching his hand at her. She held his hand and helped her up as the referee ran towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you're the winner, the loser has to be executed."

"YOU want ME to execute HER in front of EVERYONE?!"

"Those are the rules of this tournament."

Leonsritt had burst out in laughter as the referee had looked at him.

"I don't play by your so-called 'rules'."

As Leonsritt had told him that, the referee left as he walked towards a weakened Cassandra. Leonsritt picked her up and carried her out of the stage. The audience had booed, but Leonsritt didn't care. Cassandra looked at Leonsritt, as he walked to her bakery. He walked in there and Cassandra's father had seen her resting on Leonsritt's arms. Her father had led him to Cassandra's room, and Leonsritt placed her on her bed.

"Sorry if I went a little rough on you."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't had a good fight in ages."

"Well, yeah, sorry though."

"It's okay. Besides, this is why I entered the tournament."

"Hmm. Does it also have to do with the letter that Princess Hilde sent you?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking of asking you if you wanted to travel with me, seeing how Hilde requests your help."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Just take a rest for today."

As he turned around and started walking towards the exit, Cassandra had stopped him.

"You... don't have anywhere to sleep tonight... do you?"

"No... but I can deal."

Leonsritt smiled at her, and headed towards the door but Cassandra stopped him once again.

"If you want you can rest here."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, thanks!"

Leonsritt had sat down and talked to Cassandra about how he helped the village he arrived at before reaching Greece. Though he didn't mention anything about the Soul Edge shard in his arm, he had let Cassandra rest. Suddenly, he felt the stabbing pain in his arm. Leonsritt let out a piercing roar, as Cassandra woke up in surprise as she saw Leonsritt on the ground. She had gotten up to help and noticed his arm showed a menacing purple glow. Cassandra had noticed Leonsritt was whispering something.

"Kill... I must kill... Ugh..."

"Leonsritt! Leonsritt!"

"Cassandra... your soul... is mi-- get... away!!!"

Leonsritt had fought this murderous intent. Cassandra had seen Leonsritt's face as if she was seeing a demon possessing him. She noticed fangs on him, as well as his eyes had turned gray. Leonsritt kept struggling against the force of the Soul Edge shard. He felt it finally calming down, as he started losing consciousness he noticed Cassandra holding him. Cassandra had tried getting Leonsritt to wake up again, but she failed...

* * *

Leonsritt had woken up in a bed. Looking around, he noticed Cassandra had been sitting next to the bed. She woke up to see Leonsritt okay.

"What happened...?"

"You... have a Soul Edge shard... in you... don't you?"

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... If I told you... you probably would have gotten against me..."

"Now that I know that... You and I are leaving to Wolfkrone Kingdom right now."

"Okay... but please, don't be angry at me..."

Leonsritt felt pretty bad after not telling Cassandra about the shard in his arm. But she walked up to him and held his hand. Leonsritt had felt a little weird about this, but he didn't mind. Cassandra seemed concerned about this yet she agreed to help Leonsritt to find a way to remove that shard. Cassandra readied herself as did Leonsritt himself prepared his equipment. Walking out of the bakery, Leonsritt and Cassandra had started walking out of Greece. Leonsritt had been looking at his arm and now noticed a purple marking. Cassandra had seen it and looked at Leonsritt.

"If you're angry at me, I'm sorry..."

"I'm not mad, you know. It's just..."

"What...?"

"The shard... how'd you get it...?"

"I... I don't know...?"

Leonsritt now wondered how he ended up with the shard... Yet, now he travels with Cassandra as a companion, with her goal of helping him with the removal of the shard. Now outside of Greece, Leonsritt and Cassandra now head to Wolfkrone Kingdom, but with the shard in him, he thinks to himself of what danger he could be to himself and Cassandra.

"Are you alright, Leonsritt?"

"Y-yeah. I am..."

"But I'm still concerned."

"I'll deal..."

"But the shard--"

"Don't worry... I'll be fine!"

"Okay..."

"Besides... since we're on a journey, you never know, I'll probably learn to keep its power at bay..."

"Yeah... you're right."

"Well, let's go. We've gotta head to Wolfkrone Kingdom!"

"Yeah!"

And so Leonsritt and Cassandra head toward the next location: Wolfkrone Kingdom.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I don't own SoulCalibur or any of its characters at all. Seriously, I wish, but no. But whatever, I want to own it but you know how much money I need?! Think of the paperwork I gotta fill! Luckily I don't._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Devil Inside

On the way to Wolfkrone Kingdom, Leonsritt and Cassandra walk through the grassy plains. What now became Cassandra's concern is the marking that started appearing on Leonsritt's right arm. Leonsritt had thought to himself if the marking on his arm would mean if time is running out. Cassandra had wondered about the marking too. Nighttime had come and both travelers found a resting spot.

"Hey, Cassandra. So, uh, what do we eat tonight?"

"I don't know, you have any suggestions?"

"I do, but you won't like any of them."

"Why?"

"We're out in the wilderness."

"Ohh... eww!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Um we don't really have to eat wild things, do we?"

"Hey, if you wanna survive out in the wild, then yes. So I'm gonna go hunt for some food."

"Knock yourself out..."

Leonsritt had gone out to hunt himself something to eat. Cassandra had been sitting around the campfire, resting. As Leonsritt had started looking for something to kill, he spotted a wild chicken. Slowly, Leonsritt sneaks quietly towards it, without hesitation. He pounces on the chicken, only to miss. Leonsritt had started chasing the chicken. As he ran, he had tried knocking his steel paddle towards the chicken, and missed. After an hour of chasing, he gave up on it and walked back to the resting spot, only to find out Cassandra had gone missing. Wondering and looking around the spot, even on the trees, she was nowhere to be found. Leonsritt had then heard humming coming from somewhere. Curious, he wondered if that was Cassandra. He followed the humming from where it was coming from. As he crossed the bushes and trees, he saw a glimmering light coming from the direction he was walking to. The closer he got, the brighter, and he arrived at a lake, with the moonlight reflecting on the water. Leonsritt had seen someone on the water. Apparently, it was Cassandra bathing in there and she turned around to look at Leonsritt staring at her. Both had an awkward moment of silence, and after they realized what just happened...

"I'M SORRY!!!"

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

Cassandra had chucked her shield at Leonsritt, while he ran. The shield had hit him, but he kept on running. Leonsritt had looked back to see if Cassandra had chased him, but he hit something and fell back. What he hit wasn't a tree. It was something like if he hit a person. He shook his head, and realized he didn't hit a tree, but someone big... and familiar to him.

"You bastard... Do you have a death wish...?"

"Uhh... no?"

Leonsritt had noticed who this was, as this giant stood up and grabbed his hammer. Leonsritt ran back the way he came. Dashing he didn't care anymore about Cassandra and the embarrassing moment they had, but the giant that was now chasing him. Reaching the lake again, Leonsritt ran towards Cassandra, now clothed again, picked her up and ran even faster.

"YOU PERVE-- uhh, why're you running?!"

"RUN NOW, TALK LATER!!!"

Back at the campsite, he rested for a bit, letting Cassandra down, and sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry if I saw you naked at the lake but you weren't here, so I decided to look for you and thanks to you I was chased down by Astaroth!"

"Astaroth!?"

"Yeah..."

Something had landed in front of them, causing the ground to shake. It had been Astaroth. Looking at Leonsritt, he had grabbed him by the throat, choking him.

"You're my dinner now! Your soul is MINE!"

"Guh... not on... my watch..."

Cassandra had jumped to try and have Astaroth release Leonsritt, but he had swung his arm at her causing her to hit a tree and get knocked out. Leonsritt had grabbed his sword and swung it at Astaroth's arm, causing him to let go of Leonsritt. He dashed towards Cassandra to see if she was okay, but Astaroth had put his hammer in the way, blocking Leonsritt away from her. Turning around, Leonsritt had nowhere else to run.

"Alright. You want me? Well, come and get it!"

"Don't expect a quick death, you worm!"

Astaroth had punched the ground, and Leonsritt had dodged the giant's attack, had suddenly felt the force of the hammer against him and had been knocked down. Astaroth had grabbed him from his legs and tossed him in the air, ready to strike him with the hammer. Leonsritt landed on the striking point and was on the ground. Coughing, Leonsritt had stood up, and Astaroth knocked him down once more. Picking him up, Astaroth was laughing.

"Time to devour that soul of yours, along with that Soul Edge shard you have!"

Leonsritt was doomed, but he had felt that stabbing pain in his arm again. In pain he let out a scream, that had turned into maniacal laughter. Astaroth had felt something immense from Leonsritt, that he felt his grip was loosening.

"What is this?"

"You... you shouldn't expect a quick death from me... you insignificant being..."

That being said, Leonsritt had broken free from Astaroth. Cassandra had woken up and saw him with his back slumped, breathing heavily. His fangs had been showing, and his eyes gray, just as she saw before. The influence of the shard had changed him into a demon. Astaroth felt the power of Soul Edge flowing through Leonsritt.

"Astaroth... I'll devour... YOUR SOUL!!!"

Leonsritt lunged at Astaroth with great speed, as he tried to attack Leonsritt. He attacked Astaroth and had knocked him down. Leonsritt stomped him and had started whacking Astaroth with his bare hands, letting out a cynical laugh for every hit he gave. Blood was now coming out of Astaroth as Leonsritt kept beating him. Cassandra looked in horror as Leonsritt kept laughing. Running towards him, she pulled him off an unconscious Astaroth. Leonsritt was on the floor with Cassandra on him. He struggled to get Cassandra off him as she tried to get him back to normal.

"Let me go!!! I'm not done with him!!!"

"STOP IT ALREADY!!!"

"GET OFF ME!!!"

"STOP!!! PLEASE JUST STOP!!! Stop..."

Cassandra was begging him to stop, and had tears running down and landed on Leonsritt's face. As every tear landed, he seemed to calm down. Now calmed down, Leonsritt had noticed her crying. He placed his hand on her face as she noticed him back to normal. She smiled and he blacked out.

"Leonsritt? LEONSRITT!!!"

Cassandra had held him tight. Leonsritt was knocked out as she cried loudly. Astaroth had awakened from his unconscious state, and walked away simply ignoring both Cassandra and Leonsritt. She placed Leonsritt's head on her lap as she fell asleep. The next morning, Cassandra had woken up, seeing Leonsritt had gone missing. Cassandra had started looking for him. She headed towards the lake to see if he was there, but didn't find him there. She kept looking for him until she found a hot spring. Leonsritt was resting there, as Cassandra had seen him rest there.

"Hey!"

"Um, hi."

"I guess I should head back to the camping site then. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine. Besides, now that I found you in this hot spring, I think I'm going in, too!"

"I'll get out right now."

"No, it's okay, just stay in there."

"Um, no really. I feel weird with a girl in here."

"Oh, don't worry."

"I think I'll be on the opposite side, then."

"Come on, just deal with it."

"No, seriously, I'm okay where I am."

The closer Cassandra got to Leonsritt, the farther he was getting from her. He really felt uncomfortable with Cassandra in the hot spring. He was once dreaming of her and himself in a place by themselves but this was too much for him. Cassandra couldn't help but laugh at Leonsritt for his expression. Could it be that she now held feelings for him? He wondered about this but it was a little too quick for that. He ignored the fact and instead though of it as a friendly gesture. They both had enjoyed the hot spring for awhile.

"Look... about last night... I don't know how to explain it..."

"It's... it's alright..."

"But it's not alright. You saw what I did... the marking is spreading on my arm a lot more."

"Yeah, but you have to fight it."

"I know, I know. It's just that... How can I control it...?"

"There's just gotta be a way to learn how to control this power..."

"If anyone can control such power as this... How can I be able to tame its power?"

"I have an idea..."

Cassandra had stepped out of the hot spring and changed. She turned around and signaled Leonsritt to follow her. He immediately changed into his clothing and followed Cassandra. Arriving at the campsite, she picked up her weapon and had told Leonsritt to get his. Leonsritt had followed Cassandra once more to a widely open area. As they both had been standing in a distance from each other, Cassandra had readied herself.

"Alright, Leonsritt. You ready?"

"Um, you know we don't have to do this."

"It's probably the only way I can help you, though."

"But fight with you? I didn't wanna do that in the tournament, but you were my opponent. I had no choice..."

"But you have no choice either here..."

Cassandra had charged at Leonsritt, but he did nothing to attack her. Instead, he decided to go on the defensive, As Cassandra attacked relentlessly, Leonsritt had struggled to keep her at bay. She kept attacking him, and as he had let his guard down, he had received a kick to the gut. Leonsritt had felt that power starting to take effect, little by little. He didn't want to fight the girl that was accompanying on his way to Wolfkrone Kingdom, but Cassandra's assault had gotten the best of him. Weakened, he fell on his knees.

"Cassandra, get away... NOW!!!"

Cassandra ignored him. He had felt this power overflowing. Leonsritt had let out a roar. Standing, he had looked at Cassandra. She knew that this wasn't Leonsritt anymore. It was the other one, the demon Leonsritt.

"Leonsritt, fight it. FIGHT IT!!!"

"YOU BITCH!!! YOU WILL SUFFER!!!"

Cassandra had gone all out on the demon. Leonsritt had attacked her, but she was way too quick for the demon to lay a hand on her. She kicked him down several times.

"You've got to fight it!!!"

Leonsritt had been holding her off. As Cassandra had yelled at him, he didn't respond...

* * *

Deep inside darkness, Leonsritt had awoken in a strange place. He had seen nothing but darkness all around him. As he looked and looked, he saw Cassandra far away. He ran towards her, but the closer he got, the more faint she appeared, until nothing was there. He had been thinking where he was at, until he saw himself, a reflection. But that reflection had soon changed in to his dark self.

"Well, well, well. The weakling finally wakes up... So how are you enjoying the stay in this place while I fight your girlfriend... entertaining isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you think... I AM YOU..."

"Well, she is not my girlfriend..."

"Oh, but you want her..."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Leonsritt and the shadow charged at each other. Both of them attacked each other identically, and Leonsritt was getting worn out. On and on the battle raged. No matter what attack Leonsritt made, it was countered by the same attack he performed. He was fighting his own reflection. Starting to feel exhausted, Leonsritt moved on to the defensive, but his own shadow kept on with the assault of attacks. Dark Leonsritt laughed as he saw Leonsritt falling to his knees.

"You're giving up already? Don't make me laugh..."

"Who... ever said I... was giving up...?"

"You seem really tired... Maybe I should put you out of your misery..."

The shadow lifted his blade, ready to slam it down and slice Leonsritt in half. Leonsritt looked up as he saw his dark self lift the blade.

"NOW YOU DIE!!!"

Dark Leonsritt slammed the blade, but had struggled to push the blade down. Leonsritt stopped the blade with his hands...

"You... aren't taking me down... not now... not ever... you... won't take over... my BODY!!!"

Leonsritt had pushed the blade away and attacked his dark self. Though he knew that his own techniques wouldn't work, he had used his own physical attacks combining them with his blade attacks. His dark self was tiring out due to the assault Leonsritt dealt. Both had tired out but Leonsritt wasn't gonna give up. He charged at Dark Leonsritt and had sliced him in half, and Leonsritt collapsed on his knees.

"You can never kill me... You know I exist inside you..."

"But I ain't letting you take over me..."

"I will if you die..."

"We'll see about that..."

* * *

Cassandra was too worn out to keep fighting. Leonsritt had kept attacking until she let her guard down. Landing a hit on her gut, she landed on the ground and Leonsritt got on her, ready to attack a defenseless Cassandra. With all hope lost, she had closed her eyes, ready to accept death. Leonsritt had readied his hand, to pierce her heart. A moment of silence had passed and Cassandra had opened her eyes, looking at Leonsritt. Leonsritt was still a demon but it wasn't the demon. Leonsritt had picked her up from the ground and, with her items, he walked back to the campsite.

"Cassandra, take a rest, and if I caused any damage to you, I'm deeply sorry..."

"It's... okay..."

Leonsritt, now reverted to his regular self, let Cassandra down on a soft patch of grass.

"Leonsritt... thank you... for taking me here..."

"Just take a rest, you'll be fine."

Cassandra had fallen asleep, while Leonsritt had placed a warm blanket over her. From the bag of items, he took out a pot and quickly fetched water for Cassandra. He placed the pot next to her as he sat next to her. As it got dark, Leonsritt had cooked something and noticed Cassandra waking up.

"You feeling better?"

He asked her as he smiled.

"Yeah, just a little..."

"Don't struggle to get up..."

"Okay..."

"Here, eat this..."

He had made some chicken broth for both of them. They were eating as they looked at the night sky.

"Cassandra... Thanks for helping me with this... I really appreciate it!"

"Sure!"

"Let's get some rest. We still need to get to Wolfkrone Kingdom."

"Okay, but you're not getting any rest are you?"

"I'll be on guard. Don't worry about me."

Casandra had fallen asleep. Leonsritt had been standing for an hour, just guarding Cassandra. Yet he thought about her. He thought deeply about her, if it would be possible for him to stay here. He knew deep down he slowly started to have feelings for her. He turned and looked at a sleeping Cassandra. He saw how cute she looked when she slept. That though was soon interrupted by an unknown intruder. Leonsritt blocked the incoming attack, and the intruder turned out to be none other than Taki.

"Well, well. Not bad."

"What do you want, Taki?"

"So you know me?"

"Don't ask, answer me. What do you want?"

"You would've been someone easy to steal from, but you're a lot better than I thought."

"Stealing, huh?"

Leonsritt had readied his blade, but Taki had put her her weapons away.

"You seem like a worthy opponent, but not now."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I will fight some other day. Right now you seem to be taking care of that young woman right there."

Leonsritt turned to see Cassandra still sleeping, but when he turned to Taki, she had already disappeared. He still stood there, guarding Cassandra. After that little intrusion, Leonsritt knew he would see Taki once again.

* * *

Cassandra had woken up, only to find Leonsritt missing again, but this time, he had left his blade near her. Cassandra heard Leonsritt from a distance, grunting, as if he was fighting. She got up and followed his voice, and had found him practicing on a tree. She hid behind a tree to see what he was doing. Leonsritt punched and kicked with all of his might. She noticed that Leonsritt was starting to get worn out of this, but he kept going. Cassandra had headed back to the campsite, thinking of him and what he was practicing for. She sat down for a moment and prepared her items to finally leave and move on to the next destination but not without Leonsritt. Leonsritt had come back, and noticed Cassandra waiting for him.

"You ready to leave?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go!"

He noticed Cassandra blushing. This was odd for Leonsritt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, just wondering. (Weird)"

"I know from this path, we should arrive at a small village."

"Let's go, then."

Leonsritt had walked behind Cassandra, yet he was still weirded out. One thing was still in mind: a battle against Taki. But, why him? He pondered that question, but kept walking. Cassandra seemed pretty happy about today, yet it still was strange for Leonsritt. Leaving that out of his mind, they walked towards the next village.

* * *

_Author's Notes: No, I still don't own SoulCalibur. Like, seriously, do I have to repeat this every time? Seems like I do, and I don't wanna get in trouble with the people at NAMCO BANDAI. Hell, I wish I would own SoulCalibur, but I don't. Chances of that happening are slim to none. Yep, but whatever._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Little Too Fast

It's been several days since Cassandra and Leonsritt left Greece. Our heroes have been training on the way to Wolfkrone Kingdom. Though now that Leonsritt has started to learn how to maintain the power of the Soul Edge shard in his arm, he still notices everything weird, especially with what goes on with Cassandra.

(Seriously, this looks like it's coming from a movie, but a girl can't fall for a guy like me in a few days or so. Nah, pretty much doubt it...)

"What's on your mind, Leonsritt?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..."

Cassandra had noticed something was not okay about him.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah, don't worry about it..."

Though he still recalls the challenge from Taki, the ninja. Leonsritt wasn't sure about taking her on, one on one. He stopped and rested near a tree, sitting down under the shade.

"We'll rest here now. Come on, sit down."

"Are you sure you don't wanna keep on going?"

"I'm kinda tired, and besides, you seem pretty tired as well."

"Alright. I'll set everything up then."

Leonsritt had helped Cassandra set for tonight. Luckily, there was a river nearby, and Leonsritt had gone to hunt some fish, as for Cassandra, she ended up bathing somewhere away from where Leonsritt was.

(Seriously, now that I think about it, why did I end up here? I know I always wanted to explore a world like this. So why now?)

Leonsritt still had many questions he wanted an answer for...

(And there is absolutely NO WAY Cassandra can fall for me. She's got other tastes.)

He kept refusing these things about her.

(How can she even cry because of me like that? It's not like she cares for me... does she?)

His mind was now filled with doubt. He had brought fish back and started a fire to cook them. Cassandra hadn't come back, so he set himself to cook the fish. He though about the few days that went by, but he still had doubts about this. Why him, of all people? He thought, but it seemed there was no answer to that question.

(Well, I like Cassandra, too. But to fall for her? I can't do that. She's way out of my league. Wait... why am I thinking of this...? W-whatever, I'll just eat...)

Leonsritt had started eating, and Cassandra had returned from the river.

"You're eating without me?"

"Hey, you took too long, you know."

"Well, at least, you should tell me when food's ready."

"What? There is no way I'm gonna tell you straightforward food's ready while you're naked."

"Yeah, you can."

"What happened last time? Remember you threw your shield at me for that?"

Cassandra laughed, and so did Leonsritt. Eating their fried fish, they had conversed about what they'll see at Wolfkrone Kingdom. Leonsritt had finished eating and Cassandra had still hers to finish.

"I'm gonna bathe, so I'll be right back."

"Yeah, go on."

Leonsritt headed to the river, and had been in there for a good 30 minutes, just thinking about the doubts he's had in mind. It was so restless about these doubts that bothered him so much that he lost track of time. He had finished bathing in the river, changed and headed back to the campsite. As he arrived, he found Cassandra, still awake, looking at the campfire. He sat next to her.

"So are you still anxious about arriving to Wolfkrone Kingdom, huh?"

"Yeah, I... am..."

Cassandra had yawned, and fell asleep. Leonsritt had noticed her lean on his shoulder. Leonsritt was a little nervous because of this, but he put her on her bed. Leonsritt had looked at a sleeping Cassandra, but still denying the facts about his feelings for her. He turned around, and found Taki standing a few feet in front of him.

"Taki... so you're ready, I suppose?"

"Let's see what you got..."

"Bring it on!!!"

Sword in hand, Leonsritt had prepared himself. Taki had drawn her ninja blades and both dashed at each other. Taki had delivered the first blow to the gut, as Leonsritt had grabbed her the moment she hit him. Though Leonsritt threw her to the ground, she vanished. Taki had countered with a downward punch but Leonsritt had blocked it in time. Leonsritt had swung his sword upward, and had caught Taki off-guard with his attack, allowing him to get in a few hits. Taki had grabbed him and tossed him in the air, only to slam him down to the ground. Leonsritt had gotten up and picked Taki up with his blade and knocked her down. Both battled fiercely until Taki had knocked Leonsritt down. Tired, he had started assuming in to his demon form, drawing power from the Soul Edge shard.

"I see you're using the power of Soul Edge."

"This might come in handy then, won't it?"

"Then come at me!!!"

Both had fought relentlessly, as Taki had been attacking with more aggressiveness. Leonsritt had started to tire out, but Taki had kept attacking without fear, without hesitation. At last, Taki knocked him down, and she landed on him. Reverted to his normal self, Leonsritt had been pinned down. Taki placed herself on him, as Leonsritt had tried shaking her off, due to the fact that something wrong was going on down there.

"Taki, seriously, you win! Now get off me!"

Taki had gotten off, and Leonsritt felt relieved about this. Taki had stood up and looked at Leonsritt.

"Though you lost to me, you have potential in handling a sword."

"Well, I wouldn't really say that."

"You need to train a lot more. Honing your skills in swordmastery will have you prepared for many hard battles along your way."

"Um, thanks?"

Without another word, Taki disappeared in to the night. Leonsritt still needed training, but he knew he'll need to hone his skills. He had headed to his bed, and looked at Cassandra.

"Wow, I've never seen her sleep so peacefully like that..."

* * *

The next morning, Leonsritt had woken up and started his solo training. Cassandra had woken up to find Leonsritt train by himself.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Um, sure..."

"But let's have a sparring match. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay, let's go, then."

"I'm going all out!"

And the sparring match raged on. The day had turned to night, swords clashed as both had started tiring out. Leonsritt had fallen down on his knees, and Cassandra had knocked him down completely by pushing him down with her butt... again. Pinned down, he felt Cassandra sit on him. This was really bad for him, as she sat on him and felt something warm down below. Leonsritt was doomed, and Cassandra had felt something on her, that the more she moved, the bigger it grew. She had let out a small moan that Leonsritt had no way of escaping this one. He felt her moving and had now reached his limit. He had snapped back to reality that he noticed what was happening was totally wrong. Pushing her off, he had stood up quickly.

"Cassandra... don't... just..."

"Leonsritt... I-I'm...

Walking away, he had reached the river. Taking his clothes off, he dived in the river.

(There was no way she was doing that... on me... What the hell is going on?! This isn't happening...)

He was just confused. How is it that this just happened to him? He stayed in the river for a while just thinking of that single moment, until Cassandra had gotten in the river without him noticing. He had turned around, and noticed her right in front of him, naked...

"CASSANDRA!?"

She had held him tight.

(WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! NO WAY?!)

He felt her whole body on him, as Leonsritt was paralyzed at what was going on. She felt her whole body pressing against him, that he didn't know what to do. Cassandra had felt him growing to the point where it was touching her. She let out a small moan at the slight touch of it on her. Leonsritt couldn't believe this was happening. A girl who has the guts of doing this kind of thing with him. These feelings he held back, the ones he denied, he couldn't handle it anymore. He held Cassandra tightly, that he kissed her in the most of amorous ways. She couldn't believe it herself that she had also let herself go all out. He let his hand down on to her body as he reached down and played with her. Cassandra let out small moans, and she had done the same thing with Leonsritt. Both had felt this feeling of pleasure as they had been in the river for a long time. He fondled her breasts as Cassandra had moaned so loud at the excitement and the way he was handling her. But he had stopped. Cassandra had known this was going to happen.

"Look, Cassandra... This isn't right... I'm sorry... I can't do this..."

"Leo... why?"

"It just can't happen... I can't do this..."

Leonsritt had walked out of the river and changed, as Cassandra stared at him with a sad emotion, like he broke her heart, shattered it to pieces. Leonsritt was angered about this. He grabbed his steel paddle and started attacking the trees around him. His anger wasn't helping him as no matter how much he swung and hit, it just didn't relieve him of that situation. A few hours had passed and he walked back to the campsite. He noticed Cassandra sitting near the fire, sad. Walking up to her, Leonsritt kneeled in front of her...

"Cassandra... look... I'm sorry I walked awa--"

"Get away..."

"Just listen to me..."

Cassandra had looked away from him. Leonsritt had felt bad for this.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't want that to happen. I don't know why I did that. But this was a little too fast to happen. One thing is, I had these doubts in my mind and I don't think--"

"Leonsritt..."

Cassandra had quieted Leonsritt, as she placed her finger on his mouth.

"I... I love you... I had fallen for you the first time I saw you..."

Tears were running down her face as she told him this. Leonsritt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though he didn't believe this, he just couldn't refuse these feelings for her.

"But, now that I have told you this... Leo... do you... love me?"

There was silence. Leonsritt had looked down on the ground. Cassandra had waited for his answer, but Leonsritt had been surprised about what he just heard from the girl who's traveling with him. Cassandra grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. He looked at her and saw her with tears running down her face. He wiped them off and leaned towards Cassandra, kissing her. Leonsritt's mind was made up. He loved this girl, no matter how much he denied these feelings. She lied down as he had kept kissing her. Cassandra had grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts, as he fondled her. She let out tiny moans, as Leonsritt had kept his lips slowly caressing her neck. This arduous and passionate night had just started...

* * *

Early morning had struck and Leonsritt had no idea what happened last night, thinking whether it was real or just a dream. It had seem real to him about Cassandra and him going at it. He was confused, but looked around and saw everything was just normal. He lied back down but when he turned around he noticed Cassandra right next to him, sleeping and naked...

(THIS WASN'T A DREAM?!?!?!)

Cassandra woke up and smiled at Leonsritt.

"Leo... good morning..."

Leonsritt was more confused than feeling accomplished. He knew he always wanted her, but just looking at what had happened last night was just weird. Leonsritt felt her arms around him, and without anymore thoughts he embraced her.

"Hey... come on, let's keep going... you said we're almost there are we?"

"Yeah, we are..."

Changing into her clothes, Cassandra had put away everything. Leonsritt had readied himself and started along the way. Leonsritt walked as Cassandra had followed him, feeling very happy. Cassandra had held one of his hands, and Leonsritt didn't mind it, though he just felt very weird about it. He looked at Cassandra, as she looked at him, smiling.

(Hmm. I think I can get used to this.)

They both reached a river, and a boat was there. Approaching the boat, Cassandra and Leonsritt had seen a man resting near the boat. Leonsritt approached the man.

"Excuse me, sir. Where can I go in order to reach Wolfkrone Kingdom?"

"You a traveler?"

"Yeah, me and my companion here need to get there."

"Well, consider yourself lucky, because I'm headed there too!"

"Is it okay with you to take us along?"

"Well, sure!"

Cassandra had walked to the boat and sat down. Leonsritt had sat down and the man had started rowing. Seeing how the man was rowing by himself, Leonsritt used his steel paddle to make the travel much faster. They had reached the ocean, and the man set his sail. Yet as soon as he did, a ship had emerged from the sea. The man was frightened about this and Leonsritt had known who's ship this was. Cassandra stared at the ship in fear as well.

"You there... you're coming with me... to hell..."

That voice, Leonsritt knew who this was. Cassandra and the man had also recognized the voice of the one who called them out. Somehow, the three were on the ship, and that man was in front of them. Holding a broadsword and a pistol sword, he pointed the pistol sword at Leonsritt.

"Cervantes. What do you want from me?"

"None other than that Soul Edge shard you have in your arm, lad."

Grabbing his steel paddle, Leonsritt prepared for battle.

"So, you're willing to fight for it, now do you?"

Leonsritt assumed his demon form. Cervantes had prepared himself as well.

"Let's rock..."

"You dare to defy me?!"

The showdown is about to begin...

_Author's Notes: I don't own SoulCalibur... And yes, I wanted that little scene with those two get a little steamy, but I kinda didn't want to. Saving it until later or something._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – An Adventure in Wolfkrone Kingdom Castle

On the ocean, Leonsritt, Cassandra and the man with the boat had ended up on the Adrian, Cervantes's ghost ship. Leonsritt had prepared himself for battle, with Cervantes ready as well, as Cassandra and the man stared at them.

"Cervantes. If you want this Soul Edge shard... THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!!"

"FOOL! There won't be ANYTHING left of you..."

They both stared at each other. Leonsritt had waited and Cervantes made the first move, swinging his swords at him with great speed. Leonsritt had swung but it seemed that his strikes went through him. Cervantes had kept his assault as Leonsritt had moved on the defensive.

"I thirst... for more souls..."

Leonsritt had seen an opening, but Cervantes had countered with a kick to the face, Knocking him down to the floor, sliding towards a pole. Leonsritt had stood up and held his sword but was too weak to keep it held.

"Wallow... in despair..."

"Like hell I will, Cervantes."

"That power of yours doesn't seem to work on me, boy."

"Heh... I'm not giving up this easy..."

Leonsritt had charged at Cervantes and directly attacked him. Cervantes still seemed to have the attack go through him, as if they had no effect. Leonsritt had now noticed a small opening as Cervantes beat him down again. Cassandra worried more as she had seen Leonsritt in pain.

(Hmm... It's seems as he has a small opening. After I attack him, he seems vulnerable. I think I'll give it a shot.)

(This lad's soul is mine for the takin'. And once I get that Soul Edge shard, I'll be closer to being brought back to life...)

"Cervantes, what are you waiting for?"

Cervantes aimed his pistol sword at him, and shot at Leonsritt. He dodged the bullet, but had been struck by Cervantes's spinning attack, the Dark Geo Da Ray. Leonsritt flew upward as Cervantes shot him. Leonsritt landed with a harsh thud. Bleeding from the wounds, Leonsritt had reverted back to normal.

"Your time is up, lad. Your soul is mine for the takin'..."

Cervantes approached Leonsritt and had prepared for the final blow. Leonsritt had gotten up and charged at Cervantes once again. The attack failed and Cervantes was about to strike Leonsritt but he retaliated...

"STORM VIPER!"

Cervantes had been kicked in the jaw by Leonsritt, and was in the air, with Leonsritt kicking him down towards the ground. Cervantes had been caught off-guard and Leonsritt kept going with his assault of new moves on Cervantes. Leonsritt was too exhausted, but his wounds had now healed as he shifted to his demon form once more. Cervantes had attacked Leonsritt once more, but Leonsritt had found out how to attack him. Cervantes had now been taking a beating as Cassandra cheered Leonsritt on.

"Cervantes, you lose."

He had performed one more Storm Viper, and this time, it sent Cervantes crashing down. Holding a weakened Cervantes, Leonsritt threatened him.

"Now that we're on this ship, you better takes us on to Wolfkrone Kingdom. Unless I can take all that energy of Soul Edge out of you..."

Cervantes had led the ship to Wolfkrone Kingdom, with Leonsritt still threatening him. Without another word, Cervantes had disappeared after the three had gotten off the Adrian.

"First things first, sir. Here's some gold for your boat and all. Sorry if we caused you any trouble."

"No harm done. But thank you."

"Why thank us?"

"If I met Cervantes myself, I would've been doomed."

"Well, that is true. But good luck on your new boat, sir!"

Waving the man goodbye, Leonsritt and Cassandra had reached the Capital of Wolfkrone. The new sights had been amazing to them. The people, the houses, shops, everything. Cassandra was so excited at the new sights she explored everywhere. Leonsritt had seen a lot of weaponsmith shops, and decided to go to one to get his blade fixed.

"Hello there, kind weaponsmith."

"How may I help you sir?"

"How much gold for fixing a blade?"

"100 pieces of gold, sir!"

Looking in his pocket for gold, he only had 25 pieces.

"It's all I wanted to know. Thank you..."

"You have a good day, sir!"

Leaving, he felt pretty hungry now. He looked around for Cassandra, and found her at the entrance towards the Wolfkrone Castle.

"Leo! I was gonna look for you, but you found me. Let's go inside!"

"Alright!"

Cassandra and Leonsritt walked towards the castle gates but were stopped by guards.

"You are not allowed to pass unless you have permission."

Cassandra took out the letter Hilde sent her, and showed it to the guards. They let her pass, but Leonsritt was denied the entry.

"Hey! He came with me!"

"Sorry, only those with proof can go in..."

"Don't worry, I'll deal!"

Cassandra was led into the castle. Leonsritt had to go inside, but he thought how to. Looking carefully at the structure, he found a way.

(Huh... just as I thought. Security's tight in this place. I'm gonna have to Metal Gear this if I wanna get in.)

He crouched and sneaked but he noticed some guards walking towards his direction. Using evasion, he rolled into a bush and the guards walked by.

(That was close. I really gotta be careful. This isn't a game, so I gotta think each and every move.)

Leonsritt moved and had made it to the castle walls. To get over them was the hard part. He looked and found stacks of crates, with a guard nearby.

(How to distract this guy...? I got it!)

He grabbed a piece of gold and threw it. The guard noticed the piece and walked to get it, while Leonsritt climbed the wall. He made it to the other side of the walls and making it down another stack of crates, landed on a place what seemed to look like a training area. He sneaked and noticed two guards at a door.

(Dammit! Now how to get rid of these guys...?)

"HEY!"

Leonsritt had a bad feeling about this one. He grabbed his blade and noticed that he didn't get caught. The guard on the other side of the walls called the two guards on the door. They ran and talked to him. They had also climbed the stacks of crates.

"Hey, I found this piece of gold there!"

"You think there might be more?"

"Let's go look!"

The guards had climbed over to the other side, and the area was clear for Leonsritt to go by.

(This is awesome! OH MY GAWD! METAL GEAR!!!)

Sneaking in to the castle, he was in the Armory room. He needed to go to find Cassandra, and looking at the suits of armor he decided to put one, but someone walked in and caught him.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

(THINK OF SOMETHING, THINK OF SOMETHING, THINK OF SOMETHING!!!)

"Answer me!"

"Preparing myself, sir! I saw an intruder in the palace grounds, sir. I slowed him down and retrieved his weapon, sir!"

Leonsritt lied, hoping this would get them without taking him, and showed this higher rank of a knight his steel paddle.

"Good job, cadet! Now be on alert! If you spot the intruder once more, then subdue him and we'll be alerted."

"Yes sir! But what about the weapon, sir?"

"You are a rookie soldier, am I right!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then as your reward for your first intruder slow down, keep it!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

And they left, Leonsritt feeling relieved that he didn't get caught. He left the Armory room and walked into a hallway... A LONG hallway. He walked and some guards were there. Leonsritt walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys know where Princess Hildegard is?"

"Why?"

"I'm just a rookie, and I need to know to go to places in the castle."

"Well, don't worry, I was like you, too!"

"Young rookie, you remind us of us when we first started!"

Leonsritt felt kind of guilty that these guys weren't talking to a rookie, but the intruder. So the guards escorted him towards the main room, all the while talking about how it was being a guard in the castle. They all shared some information about the people in the castle and the castle itself. He felt he was in a museum rather than a castle, and all the statues, paintings, and the sort were making Leonsritt amazed. The guards kept talking to him and showing him many rooms of the castle. After a while, they reached the main room, where Cassandra and Hilde were talking.

"Cassandra!"

"Huh? You know the woman?"

"Uh, yeah, I do... She... they talk about her a lot where I come from... yeah."

"Ah, but she is a total hottie!"

"Rookie, you surely are causing us good luck."

"Is it possible if I can talk to the princess and tell her about the intruder?"

"Well, since you are making our day, let us try!"

The guards walked in and Leonsritt followed.

"Princess Hildegard! Our rookie has something to say to you!"

"Shut the doors behind you, if you please."

"Yes, milady."

The guards shut the doors. Leonsritt walked towards Hilde and Cassandra. Hilde had been wearing a blue dress, a young woman with long red hair. Leonsritt had kneeled in front of her and Cassandra was looking at him.

"Princess Hildegard..."

The was a long silence between Hilde and him. He removed the helmet and Cassandra was surprised at the sight of the knight being Leonsritt.

"I AM the intruder."

"Leonsritt?!"

"Our rookie is the intruder?! Alert everyo--"

"WAIT!"

Hilde had stopped the guards. As she looked at him, she looked at Cassandra.

"This is the young man that is accompanying you?"

"Yes, he is."

"Guards, do not alert. It is fine, just go back to your posts."

"Yes, milady!"

The two guards turned around and headed towards the doors, but Leonsritt had stopped them.

"Wait. I'm so sorry if this was of any inconvenience, but since you guys were awesome with me, here!"

He gave them some pieces of gold.

"Young one, you may be our intruder, but you are so noble!"

"May God and the princess bless you!"

The guards broke down in tears as they said their goodbyes.

"That was weird, but anyway, I will introduce myself. My name is Leonsritt."

"I am Princess Hildegard von Wolfkrone, but you may call me Hilde."

"My sincerest apologies if I had caused some trouble in the castle..."

"It's fine... but how did you make it past my guards?"

"I have some skill in espionage... yeah, espionage..."

"I see..."

"Leo, I thought you said you were gonna stay out there."

"I was, but I wanted to go in, too."

"Now that you are here, we will discuss on what I need to do..."

"Alright, but first-- uhh..."

Leonsritt collapsed on the floor. Cassandra ran to him. Weakened, he looked around, everything around looking fuzzy...

"Oh God... I'm sooo hungry..."

"Guards!!!"

Guards walked in to the room...

"Escort these two to our guest rooms..."

"Yes, milady..."

They were escorted, as Leonsritt asked his two new friends about some food.

"You guys got any food on you?"

"We might have some."

"Oh, but milady will provide you with food later on."

"Thanks!"

The guards left and he was in a room so big he felt it would be big enough as an apartment for himself. He set all of his equipment on the bed and sat down, looking outside the window. He saw the townspeople walking around, in and out the shops. His stomach grumbled loudly, and noticed a maid walking in, with food.

"Milady has sent this meal towards you, young lord."

"Um, thanks, but you can call me Leonsritt."

"Oh no, I can't do that."

"Don't worry about it. I just like being called by my own name. Besides, I'm not high class like Your Highness, so can I get your name?"

"My name is Lilianna."

"It's nice to meet you. Thanks for the food."

"Yes, now I will head back to work."

"Okay, see you again!"

The maid left and Leonsritt had started eating, feeling grateful for the food. The hours passed and the guards had escorted Cassandra and Leonsritt to the throne room where Hilde was waiting for them.

"So what are we here for?"

"Yes, I have sent Cassandra the letter to help me find a cure for my father..."

"Huh, well what made him get sick?"

"Come with me."

The two of them followed Hilde to the King's chambers, looking at a bedridden king. There was a disturbance with Leonsritt and the pain in his arm was growing worse. He collapsed on the floor, grasping his arm...

"Leo!"

"Guh... agh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Leo's arm... it's glowing!"

"AUGH!!!"

"LEO!!!"

"The power of Soul Edge... It's what's... gotten the king... sick..."

"Leonsritt, you hold a Soul Edge shard?!"

"Hilde... get me... away..."

"Leo, hold on..."

Cassandra helped him out of the King's chambers. The pain had calmed down. Hilde walked out of the room and had looked at Leonsritt. A long moment of silence had crossed him and Hilde. She grabbed him and pinned him to the wall...

"You... why do you have a Soul Edge shard on you?!"

"Look, I don't know how I got it..."

"You're here to get to my father aren't you?"

"You got it all wro-- WHOA!!!"

Leonsritt was thrown to the ground and Hilde had grabbed a pole from one of the statues. She pointed it at his throat.

"Hilde, wait! Leonsritt's not like that!"

"Hilde, I have a shard but..."

"Then what are you after?!"

"I WANT THIS OUT OF ME!!!"

Hilde had noticed his arm and noticed a marking now stretched out towards his whole arm. She was shocked at the sight of it. Leonsritt got up and had looked at Hilde.

"I can sort of control its power, but I need to get rid of this."

"My... my sincerest apologies..."

Hilde bowed her head down in shame, but Leonsritt had held her hand.

"Don't worry about it, because Cassandra and I are here..."

Leonsritt turned to Cassandra and smiled at her.

"Right?"

"Yeah!"

Hilde had cheered up and smiled but that moment was soon interrupted with guards arriving.

"Milady, there's an intruder on castle grounds."

"Who is it?"

"Apparently it's a young woman with what appears to be a ring blade..."

"A ring blade?"

"Wait! Cassandra, Hilde, follow me. As for the guards, they protect the king."

"Guards, keep anyone away from my father!!!"

"Yes, milady!!!"

Leonsritt, Cassandra, and Hilde prepared themselves and headed towards the castle door. A young woman was there, with the guards in a defensive stance. She was laughing, in a manner that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"Tira!"

"Oh my! You are such a cutie! But it's such a shame I'll have to kill you!"

"Leo! You know this girl!?"

"Yeah... she's out to kill everyone who's in possession of a Soul Edge shard and anyone who gets in her way, to awaken Nightmare's true potential..."

"Can I kill you? Please?"

"Hmph, not on my watch!"

"Cassandra, stay back..."

"Hilde, hold everyone back. Cassandra, alert everyone in the castle."

"So you're gonna play with me?"

"Sure... why not?"

Leonsritt prepared his blade and Tira had gotten in to her stance. A battle is about to take place on the Wolfkrone Castle Gates...

* * *

_ Author's Notes: Like I always say, I don't own SoulCalibur at all and the following: Guilty Gear, Metal Gear and other stuff that I mentioned in this story... Why must I do this? Because I don't wanna get in trouble with the guys from BANDAI NAMCO, KONAMI, or ARC SYSTEM WORKS, you know? Yeah..._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Long Road to The Dark Capital

The Wolfkrone Castle Gates, the location where our heroes Leonsritt, Cassandra, and Hilde, along with the knights of the castle, are facing Tira, and her need of killing for Soul Edge's revival. An attractive young woman with short green hair and a green outfit with her skill of wielding the Ring Blade, she prepares for the battle with Leonsritt and the taking of the Soul Edge shard.

"Play with me!"

"Alright, LET'S DO THIS!"

"YAY! TIME TO KILL YOU!"

And their blades clashed. Leonsritt had been striking with force, but the agility of this young lady was incredible that even her flexibility was catching Leonsritt off-guard. He struggled with striking Tira, even if his swings covered the entire area around him. She kept playing with him, and without hesitation, she struck him with the Ring Blade, launching him in the air. She was about to strike him again, but Leonsritt retaliated, throwing his steel paddle at the Ring Blade, causing it to rebound towards Tira. Both weapons hit her, but she laughed at that. Leonsritt landed safely.

"Huh, I knew you were insane, but that's just ridiculous..."

"HOW'S THIS?"

She dashed at Leonsritt. He had put himself in a defensive position, only to realize that she slid under and spun her Ring Blade at him, launching him into the air once more. He landed with a harsh thud. Tira laughed and Leonsritt stood up...

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE? PLEASE? WILL YOU DIE?"

"It takes more than that to take me down..."

Tira dashed at Leonsritt once more. She slid again, but this time, he managed to grab hold of her by the neck.

"Not this time..."

He slammed her to the ground. Leonsritt backed off and Tira stood up. Everyone had seen the look on her face and Leonsritt had noticed that Tira suddenly changed. Her stance was different and she looked at Leonsritt with a murderous intent.

"Playtime's over, you fool."

"Heh, now that's more like it. BRING IT!"

Tira dashed and Leonsritt couldn't believe the agility Tira had, now that she was gloomy.

"Over here!"

Tira struck Leonsritt hard and knocked him down to the floor. She placed her foot on his chest. She held her Ring Blade high, aiming at his neck.

"And now... YOU DIE!"

"LEO!"

Cassandra intervened and she fought against Tira. Leonsritt had teamed with Cassandra and attacked her from both sides. Tira was fending both of them off with her Ring Blade, and she had let her guard down. Cassandra hit her with her shield, and Leonsritt had slammed his steel paddle against her, but she retaliated and knocked both of them down. Cassandra stood up and backed off...

"Cassandra stay back, I'm gonna have to use it..."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, just stand back..."

Tira had stood up and looked at Leonsritt. Leonsritt had now shifted to his Demon form and his look was now a lot more different. Horns had now grown, his eyes had now looked whiter than usual, and markings had shown on his face. His hands had now looked like claws and his skin had changed to a pale white color. Tira had looked at him with lust and murderous intent.

"You will be mine, and so will be that Soul Edge shard."

"Hmph... come and try..."

Tira dashed at Leonsritt and struck him but he held the Ring Blade with his hand. Tira was amazed at the sight of his blood dripping on her own skin. He landed a hit with his palm towards her gut, sending her crashing through the castle gates. She got back up and dashed at him once more. Leonsritt grabbed her and slammed her down to the ground. Tira had looked at Leonsritt's eyes and she had licked the blood off the hand Leonsritt held her Ring Blade with. Leonsritt backed off and looked at Tira in disgust.

"You're insane..."

"That tasty blood of yours... I will make you mine..."

Leonsritt had shifted from the place he was standing towards the spot right in front of Tira, and with a fierce swing from his steel paddle, he sent her flying high into the sky. Leonsritt had reverted to normal and walked towards everyone. Cassandra had walked to him and looked at him. She smiled and the guards cheered. Hilde was surprised, yet in shock of how Leonsritt used the power of Soul Edge.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now that Leo's done, shall we go inside?"

"Hilde, are you alright?"

"There's no way... how did you..."

"We'll explain later..."

Hilde was still shocked about this, but she had snapped back to reality. Leonsritt had followed them and when they arrived to Hilde's chambers, he explained to Hilde about the events that happened to them before their arrival to Wolfkrone Kingdom. She had understood what was going on and had guards escort them to the guest rooms once more after the conversation. Leonsritt had felt something wasn't feeling right about Hilde, yet he set himself to rest. The day had turned to night and Lilianna had come into the room again, with dinner.

"Good evening, Leonsritt. Milady has sent me to deliver your dinner here."

"Thanks, Lilianna. Hey, a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Has Princess Hildegard calmed down yet?"

"Oh, yes, she is... I know what happened outside, and it was amazing."

"Oh, well I don't know what to say about that."

"But it is still unbelievable..."

"What is unbelievable to you?"

"I know of the legend of the Sacred and Evil Swords. You possess a shard of Soul Edge..."

"Yeah... I do..."

"But it amazes me... You use its evil power for good..."

"Yeah... I just want this out of me, but I guess you can say that."

"You should never change your way."

"I know, so I guess this was given to me for a reason..."

Lilianna walked to the door and she turned to Leonsritt.

"Leonsritt... I know you will fight against the evil in this world... don't ever give up!"

"I won't!"

Leonsritt had given her a thumbs up and smiled. Lilianna left and he ate his dinner. He had finished and Cassandra had walked in.

"Hey. Are you feeling well, now?"

"Yeah, I feel great, thanks to the food."

"But that girl..."

"I know... I heard she was crazy, but I gotta say that's just wrong..."

"Well, at least you dealt with her..."

"Yep, so let's get some rest..."

Cassandra had kissed him and she left. Leonsritt had gone to the bed, and felt really comfortable, now that he was able to sleep in a bed. But something wasn't feeling right. Something kept him from sleeping. He sat up and looked around, but nothing was around. He laid back down and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a while, yet he still couldn't fall asleep. A good hour had passed and still he couldn't fall asleep. He looked at the ceiling.

(Man, why can't I fall asleep? What's wrong with me?)

He closed his eyes once more, and this time he felt someone remove the covers. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a young woman place herself on him. Her purple eyes were looking at him with need, with lust. He noticed short green hair on her. This was none other than Tira. He was about to say something, but she placed her hand on his mouth. She placed herself firmly on him. She started moving and moans started to come out of her.

(There's no way! How did she get in here?)

"I told you that you would be mine..."

Leonsritt had pushed her off him, only resulting in her pulling him towards herself and having him thrust it in her. She had kept her moans held in. Leonsritt backed away, and Tira had looked at Leonsritt. She tried getting to him but he managed to shove her back to the floor. He put his clothes back on, and Tira, without any clothing, approached him and placed her lips on his. She had backed away, and Leonsritt was shocked at what was happening.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Play with me..."

Leonsritt had walked and picked up his steel paddle, and Tira put her clothes back on. Turning around to him, she noticed the tip of the blade at her neck. Leonsritt wasn't really happy about this.

"Why won't you be mine...?"

"You don't even know the true meaning of love, do you, Tira?"

Hearing that, Tira laughed. Leonsritt approached her and whispered in her ear.

"It's over..."

Confusion got to her. Leonsritt jumped back and with a fierce swing of his blade, he smacked Tira on her gut. The force of it caused Tira to crash through the window and fly farther than usual. Guards walked in the room, armed and ready.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry, an intruder tried to get in, but I managed to knock him out."

"Thank goodness no one got in..."

"We're all fine."

Cassandra walked in, looking worried.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. It's all good."

She felt relieved and hugged Leonsritt. Hilde walked in and noticed the broken window. Leonsritt told her about an intruder trying to break in, and managed to fend him off. Hilde walked back out and everything was settled. Leonsritt had laid down on his bed, with thoughts about what happened.

(Why do I get the feeling I'm about to get stalked by Tira? … No, worse than that. But I think the better question would be, why do these women get an attraction for me...? Weird...)

Leonsritt had fallen asleep with these thoughts of uneasiness.

The next morning, Leonsritt woke up and prepared himself. His friends, the guards, came in.

"Young man, the princess is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Alright, then."

"It seems you are going to accompany her on her travels."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Hey, now that I think about it, I never got your names..."

"I am Emilio."

"And I am Renard."

"So, Emilio, Renard. Since I'm leaving, it was awesome meeting you guys."

Emilio and Renard broke down in tears. Leonsritt was weirded out, but he calmed them down. They walked to the throne room and found Cassandra and Hilde talking. Hilde noticed them walking in and greeted Leonsritt.

"Guards. Back to your posts!"

"Yes, milady!"

Emilio and Renard walked out. Leonsritt walked to Cassandra and looked at Hilde.

"Cassandra, Leonsritt. I have decided to join you on your quest."

"That's great!"

"I will find a cure for my father. And Leonsritt, since you're going to find Isabella Valentine, I will go on with you and help you find a way to remove the shard."

"Alright!"

"So we will depart right now."

"Huh, well let's go then."

Leonsritt, Cassandra and Hilde had walked out of the throne room. An hour later, the three had walked to the castle gates, and everyone in the castle had bid them goodbye. Emilio and Renard had broke down in tears... again. Leonsritt looked at them.

"HEY!"

Emilio and Renard looked at him. He raised his sword and grinned proudly.

"NEVER FORGET! WE'RE FRIENDS TILL THE END, GUYS!"

"YEAH!"

They raised their sword with pride, and with that said, they left Wolfkrone Castle.

"So where are we headed to?"

"We're a long way from there, Leonsritt. We're going to the Dark Capital, Ostrheinsburg."

The path to the Dark Capital. This sounded intriguing for Leonsritt. Hilde had walked to the exit to the village. Cassandra and Leonsritt followed and yet he had an uneasy feeling about this. Like he was being watched. Hilde looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah... why?"

"You seem out of it."

"No, I'm fine."

"Leo, are you sure?"

Cassandra put her hand on his forehead. He didn't have a fever or anything of the sort. She whispered in his ear if he was in need of "it"*. He nodded a no at Cassandra.

"It's alright, guys. Seriously, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, Leo."

"Well, just tell us if anything's wrong."

"Sure..."

They proceeded, but what is this uneasiness that's bothering him? Was it the plan heading to Ostrheinsburg? He asked himself, but it wasn't that. What is it that's really bothering him...?

* * *

_Author's Notes: I finally own BANDAI NAMCO! I was just kidding. No I don't. Not even SoulCalibur. This chapter took me a while to finish due to writer's block... that's great... But now that I'm moving to Chapter 6, I will advise that I will take a while for the future chapters to finish, due to some side-projects I'm doing. For the time being, I will keep working on both this fanfic and the side projects._

_* You know what that means! Three letter word!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Stalker

On the long path to the Dark Capital of Ostrheinsburg, our heroes Leonsritt and Cassandra, now accompanied by Hilde, walk in a forest. It has been days since they left Wolfkrone Kingdom, and though they were traveling towards the new location, something still wasn't feeling right with Leonsritt. He stopped and thought about this.

"Hey, Cassandra..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ever get the feeling we're being watched?"

"No. Not really. Why?"

"Leonsritt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Hilde, I ask you the same question... Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"No. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah. Ever since we left Wolfkrone Kingdom, I've been felling this, like if I can sense it."

"You probably need some rest, Leo."

"That's not it."

"Hmm... I got it! Hilde, I'm gonna need some time alone with-"

"THAT'S NOT IT EITHER!"

"So then what is it you need?"

"I'm thinking..."

"Leo, you know we can solve your little problem with me and you-"

"No, not now. Later... (Geez, and I thought I was active.)"

"Fine..."

"Cassandra, let's go set up camp. Leonsritt, go get some fresh water."

"Sure!"

Leonsritt got up and walked to the sound of rushing water. He found a river and with a bucket he got from Cassandra, he picked up some water. He heard some rustling between the tress and, grasping his sword, he looked behind. Just a few small animals came out running. He kept picking up some water, until he felt someone embrace him.

"Okay, Cassandra, seriously, calm down. We'll do that when we get the chance."

"I FOUND YOU MY LOVE!"

The tone of voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Cassandra. He turned and to his surprise, shock and whatever feeling there is, Tira had appeared.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?"

"WHAT THE-!"

Leonsritt knocked her off his back and ran. He ran so fast, he arrived at the campsite in 3 seconds.

"Leonsritt, what's wrong?"

"You won't believe it, but-"

"WAIT FOR ME MY LOVE!"

"Leo... explain... NOW..."

"I don't know how this happened... But I gotta run!"

Leonsritt ran, but somehow, Tira's jolly skipping caught up to him. He ran even faster, and Tira wasn't stopping at all...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"WAIT FOR ME!"

"Oh, God help me!"

The whole day they both ran. Hilde and Cassandra wouldn't stop worrying about Leonsritt, but Cassandra was more than just worried...

"Cassandra, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but it's just that... would Leonsritt really betray me like that?"

"In what way?"

"Him and I are together... it's been almost a month, yet would he do that...?"

"I see where you're coming from. Would Leonsritt be running away from Tira if he is with you?"

"..."

There was a long silence from both, until Leonsritt appeared. He collapsed to his knees and rested, catching his breath, tired from the chase.

"Leo!"

"Leonsritt!"

"Heh heh... finally got her off my back... You guys alright...?"

"We were worried..."

"Oh... sorry... about that?"

"How'd you manage to get her off you?"

Leonsritt ran and ran until he had fallen down a hole...

"Great... just great..."

"OH MY! WHERE OH WHERE CAN MY LOVE BE?"

"Aw crap...!"

Leonsritt stood quiet. Tira looked for him until she had found the hole. She jumped in there to find Leonsritt trying to get out.

"MY LOVE! I FOUND YOU!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"AW, BUT I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER!"

"AND I DON'T!"

Tira had embraced him. Leonsritt struggled to get away from Tira. She held him really tight. He managed to escape and Tira looked at him.

(Think of something... What can I do to get away from this hole?)

"Oh, you wanna do it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's get married and have lots of kids!"

"Um... okay... (I GOT IT!)"

"So when do you want to get engaged?"

"Yeah, I hid the ring in here, on the ground... can you find it?"

"OH YAY! WHERE IS IT?"

Tira bent over to look for it on the ground.

(NOW'S MY CHANCE!)

Leonsritt jumped and bounced off Tira's back. He made it to the surface and ran as fast as he could. Tira noticed he got out. She started calling him.

"MY LOVE? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

(Sucker...)

"Yeah, that's what pretty much happened."

"She... HELD YOU?"

"Cassandra, this isn't the time to get jealous. Leonsritt, what are you going to do?"

"I'm already creeped out that I got a stalker on my back and all, so can we get out of here?"

"Leo, why did you let her hold you..."

"Look, Cassandra, I know you're mad and all, but this isn't the time to ask me this."

"Leonsritt is right. What we need to do is to get out of here before Tira comes to look for him again."

"Thanks, Hilde. Now come on, we gotta get out of here."

Cassandra agreed and everyone left the campsite. It didn't matter how dark it was, the three kept going and Leonsritt wondered if Tira was probably on their tail.

"You guys okay over there?"

"Yeah, we're fine!"

Leonsritt kept running with Cassandra and Hilde in front of him. He lost balance and tripped. Hilde and Cassandra stopped and helped. All of a sudden, Leonsritt fell down yet another hole, along with Hilde and Cassandra. Tira jumped in and held Leonsritt tight.

"GAH!"

"I KNEW YOU'D FALL FOR A HOLE, MY LOVE!"

"LEO! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Cassandra, Leonsritt... Calm down..."

Cassandra couldn't hold it any longer. She exploded in a rage so powerful, everyone flew out of the hole Tira dug. Tira held on to Leonsritt tight, as he landed with a really harsh thud. Tira landed on top of him, but Hilde landed safely on the other side of the hole. Cassandra jumped out and attacked Tira with rage. Leonsritt stood up and walked to Hilde.

"Wow, I can't believe Cassandra gets this jealous."

"I told her to calm down."

Cassandra kept fighting with Tira, as she kept deflecting Cassandra's attacks.

"How dare you touch him like that?"

"He's mine!"

"Hilde, seriously, this is getting ridiculous."

"Leonsritt, whatever you're thinking... don't get in there..."

Leonsritt grasped his steel paddle. He turned to look at Hilde.

"Heh, I'll take care of this."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hilde, go to the river, well, somewhere far."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know..."

"Are you...?"

"Kill? No, something dirtier than that. Something more on the lines of... well..."

Leonsritt had made a certain gesture with his hands. Hilde knew what was going to happen, something more than a fight to split the two girls away.

"I hope you know what you're doing..."

"I'll deal..."

He didn't really like the idea, but he felt he had no choice. Two girls are fighting for one guy. It was a dream Leonsritt once had, but looking at this, it seemed more of a nightmare. Cassandra and Tira fought hard but to their surprise, Cassandra's Short Sword and Tira's Ring Blade we're stopped by Leonsritt's Steel Paddle. Both girls looked at him, and his expression had given them chills down their spine. He was furious...

"My love?"

"Leo...?"

There was no answer from him. The moonlight was shining on the bottom half of his face. Cassandra and Tira looked at him. A grin grew on him. He raised his left hand and did a grabbing gesture with his hand. Both girls got distracted, letting Leonsritt knock both weapons from the girls' hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Leo, what's wrong?"

There still was no answer from him. Both weapons fell and pierced the ground. He walked towards the weapons, lifted his steel paddle, and placed it between the weapons, piercing the ground as well. He turned and looked at the girls, his frown slowly turning to a grin. He took off his shirts and grabbed both girls from their hands.

"Where are you taking us?"

Both girls asked, but once again, there was no reply. He pushed both girls on to a big tree. Cassandra was the first to lock lips with him. Tira was going to pull him away from Cassandra, but she was stopped by his hand going down and messing with her. She let out tiny moans, and he proceeded to do the same thing with Cassandra. Both of the girls' bodies had grown hot and Leonsritt enjoyed the moment. Cassandra and Tira had kissed Leonsritt, causing all three to feel up on each other. Leonsritt had started to enjoy this, but deep down, he felt guilty for doing this. It seemed this was going to take all night...

Morning had struck and Tira woke up. She looked and noticed no one around.

"Leo, my love! Where are you?"

She got up and walked around, and no one was to be found.

Leonsritt and Cassandra had woken up, and noticed Tira sleeping. They quickly changed, picked up their weapons and left. Cassandra had looked at Leonsritt.

"Look, I had to do that because you two kept on fighting for me..."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it."

"Well, whatever, but I'm not doing that anymore."

"But-"

"It was already a problem having some girl stalk me. And you getting jealous makes things worse."

"I mean, about you, me and her..."

"What about it...?"

Cassandra was blushing about that. Leonsritt admitted to Cassandra that he enjoyed that. Both of them stopped. They turned around and looked at Tira.

"Do you think we should just leave her there?"

"Eh, better that than having her chase me again."

They both walked away.

Tira had picked her weapon up and she looked in to the sky. She blushed at the thought of last night's event.

"My love... how I want you with me again..."

She thought about this and after a while, she decided on what to do.

"I WILL SEARCH FOR MY DESTINED LOVE! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! LEO! I'M COMING!"

And so she ran, to begin her own journey, to look for Leonsritt. One thing she was unaware of was, she was running in the wrong direction...

Leonsritt had explained to Hilde what had happened last night. Hilde was surprised at what she was hearing.

"So, uh, yeah, that's what happened."

"Well, you did get rid of her. But was that really necessary?"

"Hey, first of all, both of them were frisky. Secondly, I was pissed about this. Third of all, I thought quickly. Lastly, I had no choice."

"But you know you enjoyed it!"

"Cassandra, she doesn't need to know that..."

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, I solved it. So let's keep going."

"We'll be going through a mountain trail. We should be arriving towards a little village."

"Finally, I can't wait for a bed."

"Yeah, but how far are we from the village?"

"Just passing through the mountain trail... we should arrive in 2 days, the most."

"Heh. Cassandra won't be waiting for the bed."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

Our heroes walked towards the mountain path to the next village.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yep, as always, don't own SoulCalibur or anything related to it... Moving on, seriously, can I get the chance to even put a steamy scene in this story? I don't even know unless the people at allow it... or something... But if I am allowed then great. Seriously, I gots a crazy imagination, and you know sometimes adding a steamy scene like that makes a great addition to a romance-type of story, right? I need your opinion, people! Hey, good ones or bad ones, it doesn't matter. I need your opinions on this to make stories better!_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Manji Clan's Assault

Back on track after the Tira incident, our heroes Leonsritt, Cassandra, and Hilde walk the long path to the Dark Capital of Ostrheinsburg. Hilde had been telling Leonsritt and Cassandra about how fascinating it is to travel.

"Wow, just traveling like this is great. I mean, imagine. More crazy adventures we'll have."

"Uh, Hilde. Calm down. I know we're traveling to find a cure for your father, getting this shard off me and all other sorts of stuff."

"But Leo, she's right. You never know what might happen. That's what makes an adventure so exciting."

"Yeah, okay. You win."

They kept walking and they arrived on the mountain path.

"Hey, Hilde, you said that there's a village after crossing this path, right?"

"Yes. Are you in need of something?"

"No, it's just that if we had a bike, we would be getting there a lot faster..."

"What's a 'bike'?"

"Oh... uh... well, it's a transportation device that you use to get around places..."

"Never heard of it..."

(Damn, these guys don't know what a bike is... I forgot I'm in the 17th century...)

"This 'bike' you say, can take us anywhere?"

"Yeah..."

That being said, a bicycle landed on Leonsritt. The girls backed away, and two more landed on him. Cassandra helped Leonsritt up as Hilde removed the bikes.

"What are those things?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!"

"Cassandra, stop."

"Why?"

She stopped and Leonsritt picked up one of the bikes.

"This is a bike."

"Where'd they come from?"

"I don't know but that hurt!"

"This is the transportation device you were talking about?"

"Yep!"

Leonsritt got on it and rode it around the girls.

"So, you guys are gonna learn how to ride a bike."

"Okay!"

"Hilde, come on!"

"Hmm..."

"Unless you want to walk the rest of the way."

"Alright."

And so, Leonsritt, taught the girls how to. He enjoyed teaching them, but he still ponders the question, where did the bikes come from? After just a few hours, both of them had learned how to handle the bikes, and rode down the mountain path.

"So, how are you guys enjoying the bikes?"

"Wow! The breeze feels nice!"

"How about you Hilde?"

"This is more fun than being in a carriage!"

"Heh, thought so!"

Halfway down the mountain trail, they found a camping spot. All three set up camp near a river flowing through the mountain path and rested.

"Hey, Hilde. Set up the fire and all, please."

"Sure."

"Cassandra, come with me."

"Okay."

Leonsritt walked toward the river, with Cassandra following. The two had reached the river and sat near the flowing water.

"Hey, I got something I wanna ask you..."

"What is it?"

There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"Okay... I know this'll sound depressing, but if there would be a time when I will go, and never come back... what will you do...?"

"..."

"Tell me, what will you do?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Look, if that were to happen..."

Leonsritt held her hand. Cassandra looked at him with her eyes shining bright with the moonlight. Leonsritt had noticed her eyes and he placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes. He looked at his hand, at the bangle. He removed it and grabbed Cassandra's left arm.

"If that ever happens, don't cry. I will always be there..."

He placed the bangle on her left wrist, and she leaned on his chest. He embraced her tightly. The moment was soon interrupted by swords clashing, and people fighting.

"Oh, no! Hilde!"

"Let's go!"

Leonsritt and Cassandra got up and ran towards the campsite. The two arrived and Hilde was fighting off some people dressed like ninjas, with flags on their backs. Leonsritt chucked his blade at some of them and backed off.

"You okay, Hilde?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Leo, what do we do...?"

(These guys seem very familiar...) "Hold on..."

The leader soon appeared, with Leonsritt soon recognizing him.

"Yoshimitsu... Leader of the Manji Clan... Why did your clan attack Princess Hildegard...?"

"She's of royalty. And I am one who steals from the rich to help the poor..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you should just attack her! What if she had nothing?"

"Quiet, you! You possess a Soul Edge shard! You must die!"

"Alright then, let's see what you're made of!"

"Repent!"

Leonsritt and Yoshimitsu crossed swords, with Hilde and Cassandra fighting of the other members of the Manji Clan. Minutes have passed and Leonsritt kept fighting Yoshimitsu. Leonsritt was tired, and Yoshimitsu kept healing himself with meditation.

"What the hell... I can't fight back, and yet he heals himself."

"Namu..."

He disappeared and appeared behind him.

"Hara..."

Leonsritt knew what he was going to do. But it was too late...

"Kiri!"

There was silence, and a scream of pain pierced the night.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Leo!"

"Leonsritt!"

"Retribution!"

Leonsritt fell to the ground, lifeless, and Yoshimitsu removed the sword from his body, and flicking the blood off, he placed it back on its sheath.

"LEO!"

"I have defeated the evil one. We, the Manji Clan, have succeeded once again."

"No, no, no..."

"Cassandra... don't... cry..."

Leonsritt had spoken to Cassandra. She was in tears.

"Don't... cry... because..."

The wound from the sword had healed. Leonsritt stood up from the puddle of blood, and Yoshimitsu had prepared to attack once more.

"Because it's gonna take more than that to kill me."

Leonsritt had transformed into his Demon form. Yoshimitsu attacked, but his attacks failed. They both crossed swords once again and fought till both we're exhausted.

"You... why do you fight?"

"Because, I fight for those I care for..."

"Yet you are one with the dark power. Do you not understand what it can do to you..."

"I don't care about that... I fight to protect... Not to destroy..."

"Then, have we been fighting the wrong people?"

They stopped power struggling. Leonsritt nodded a yes. Yoshimitsu had called off the clan members. The girls had put down their weapons, and walked towards the two.

"I do apologize for our attack."

"APOLOGIZE! YOU KILLED ME! Well, almost."

"I am so sorry..."

"Fine, but you owe me big time..."

"Yes, I am deeply sorry."

"Well, what now?"

"We'll take you to our hideout up here."

"Hideout, you say?"

"Yes, so come with us."

Yoshimitsu had grabbed his katana and spun it like a helicopter. Leonsritt had grabbed each girl's hand. He jumped and, to their surprise, he floated up to the Manji Clan's base. Following Yoshimitsu, they entered a cavern. It was a little cold but they then entered a hidden temple, where they had seen a lot of Manji Clan members in training. Yoshimitsu had ordered them to line up and greet the three of them.

"You all have been greeted by us, the people of the Manji Clan."

"Uh, yeah, you know we were supposed to be going to a village..."

"Yeah, I wanted to sleep in a bed!"

"Cassandra, calm down. We're traveling because we're to find a cure for my father."

"You better have a bed!"

"Cassandra, calm down! Anyway, what now?"

"As our apology, you can rest here for the night, seeing as how your friend needs a bed."

"Thank you!"

"Okay... (thanks a lot Cassandra...)"

The three of them were lead to some rooms. They noticed the décor inside, and were impressed by this. Cassandra had gone into Leonsritt's room, Hilde had gone into her own, and Leonsritt had rested on his bed, with Cassandra at his side. Leonsritt had looked around, as Cassandra sat up and looked around as well. He then had looked at Cassandra.

"You know, it was actually a good idea that you mentioned the beds and all."

"Well, I wanted to sleep in one, you know."

"Heh heh, yeah."

Leonsritt had a thought that crossed his mind.

"Hey, Cassandra..."

"What is it?"

"Do you... ever miss your home...?"

"Hmm..."

There was a long silence between them.

"Yeah... I do... but why ask me this all of a sudden...?"

"Because, I miss my home, too."

Leonsritt had felt sad about not being home, but he knew that if he wanted to get out, then to look for the two people he's searching for, Ivy and Siegfried. A while later, Cassandra had fallen asleep and Leonsritt walked out of his room. He found two Manji Clan members guarding the rooms.

"Hey, take me to Yoshimitsu."

Without an answer, they both nodded and took Leonsritt to Yoshimitsu. He saw Yoshimitsu training and walked up to him.

"Leonsritt, what is it that you need...?"

"I need to talk to you... in private..."

Yoshimitsu had looked at the two members and signaled them to return to their posts.

"Look, I know that I have the Soul Edge shard on my arm."

Leonsritt had lifted the sleeve, and now noticed that the top part of his arm had now turned into a purplish, black color.

"Young man... you must hurry to remove this shard off your body."

"Why...?"

"If this keeps going, you will lose your sanity, and not just that, but also..."

"I see... but why of all people did I get this in me...?"

"You are of another world, are you not?"

"How did you know...?"

"People from other worlds do get a shard in their bodies and there's no explanation of why they do..."

"So it seems that Soul Edge is spreading its evil everywhere..."

"Yes, and to remove it from your body, the influence of Soul Calibur is the only way."

"That's the thing, where can I find Siegfr-"

Swords clashing were heard from a distance. Somebody had found the Manji Clan hideout, and both Leonsritt and Yoshimitsu had gone outside to see. Manji Clan members were taken out and the two had checked to see who had done this. Leonsritt approached one of the members on the ground.

"Who did this to you...?"

"A... man... with... the essence of Soul Edge... a vampire..."

"Vampire?"

"Leonsritt, what's wrong?"

"Yoshimitsu, we gotta get to Hilde and Cassandra! Raphael's here!"

"Let's go!"

The two ran to the rooms that Yoshimitsu gave to Leonsritt and the girls. They arrived at the hallway to find a tall, blonde man with a long cape holding Hilde and Cassandra knocked out cold.

"LET THEM GO!"

Leonsritt had lunged to this man, ready to deliver a punch, but this man moved away and Leonsritt missed. He disappeared and laughed.

"Dammit!"

"Young man, we must go after them."

"Alright... (Raphael, you bastard!)"

Leonsritt had known about Raphael, a Spaniard who is slowly losing himself to Soul Edge. He had somehow obtained the abilities of a vampire, due to the influences of Soul Edge. Leonsritt had grabbed his steel paddle and had followed Yoshimitsu. They both reached the path that Leonsritt and the girls were following and dashed with some Manji Clan members following them.

"Yoshimitsu, where does Raphael reside? Do you know?"

"It is most likely that he is heading to Sorel Castle..."

"Damn! We gotta get there before he does!"

They stopped at a village. Leonsritt and Yoshimitsu had seen people out of their houses, crying and desperately looking for something, as if they lost someone. He walked to a person near him.

"Hey, what happened?"

"My... my daughter! Someone took my daughter!"

(Raphael... what the hell are you up to?) "Don't worry... I'll find her!"

Yoshimitsu had approached a few people and then walked towards Leonsritt. He gave Leonsritt some info. Apparently, Hilde and Cassandra weren't the only ones taken, some young women were taken as well from this village. Leonsritt was angered, and Yoshimitsu had gathered the people in one place. They all looked at Leonsritt, and without any other things in mind, he spoke.

"People of this little village. I know young women have been taken from here. Not just that, someone has taken my two companions away from me. But, I swear I will return them to you, no matter what the cost may be."

"Who is the culprit who did this to us?"

"He is Raphael Sorel. He was the one who did it. Whatever he's thinking of doing, we'll stop him."

The crowd of people had been struck in fear of the name, Raphael Sorel. Leonsritt had assumed that Raphael threatened this village. The moonlight shone down on the village, and Leonsritt turned to see a castle overlooking the village. One of the villagers had told them that the castle up there belongs to Raphael. Later on, Yoshimitsu had walked up to Leonsritt, and he handed him a sort of map.

"What's this?"

"I got this from one of the villagers. It seems that one of the children has once gone into the castle and retrieved this map."

"Alright, let's go."

Leonsritt and Yoshimitsu went out and headed to Sorel Castle. But what are Raphael's motives? Is he planning something with the women he's captured? There was only one way to find out.

_Author's Notes: Yep, you know the routine for this already. I DO NOT own SoulCalibur at all... or anything related to it... Yep, this chapter took me a while to do... Writer's block sucks, don't it? Oh and about the bike thing, I'll explain that in a later chapter. Well, get ready for chapter 8!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Assault on Sorel Castle

Leonsritt, now joined by Yoshimitsu and a small group of Manji Clan members, run towards the dark path to Sorel Castle. Having Hilde and Cassandra captured along with a group of young women, Raphael's motives are unclear. Through the night, Leonsritt and the others move to the castle. Yoshimitsu and the Manji Clan members stopped and Leonsritt had walked to them.

"Yoshimitsu, what is it?"

"Looking at the structure of the castle on this map, there has to be a way to get in. We can't just walk in through the front door."

"Hmm, but how did the kid get the map then?"

"It seems that in this map, he marked the spot on where to get in..."

They all looked into the map and on the left side of the map, there was an X marked on the castle walls.

"Alright, so here's what we do..."

Leonsritt and Yoshimitsu started planning on the break-in.

Raphael had tied Hilde and Cassandra and had closed them in a room where some young girls had been tied up.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH US?"

"Heh, I want to know who will make a great pet for Amy."

"A PET?"

"You fool! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

Raphael slammed the door behind him. Hilde and Cassandra had struggled to get off the ropes.

"Cassandra, it's useless. We can't break free..."

"No, we gotta get out of here..."

"But we can't... and the rest of the girls can't break free either..."

Cassandra had seen all the girls around. They were all crying, and Cassandra had stopped struggling. Hilde looked at Cassandra.

"Leonsritt's most likely on his way, with Yoshimitsu."

"... (Leo...)"

"Alright, we're in!"

Leonsritt looked around. He signaled a group of Manji Clan members to follow Yoshimitsu to one hall. Leonsritt had another group of Manji Clan members follow him to the other side of the hall. They all had been cautious of their surroundings.

"Alright, as we planned, we're gonna keep breaking into groups. So we reached this hallway. You two come with me, as for you three, go on over there."

The Manji Clan members had signaled a yes to Leonsritt. They split and followed the designated route.

"You think he may use us as his slaves?"

"Cassandra, don't even think that!"

"You never know, Hilde..."

"You are hopeless."

"Hey, you hear that?"

Stone was scratching... Leonsritt and the Manji Clan members had a bad feeling. They looked around and saw nothing, but the sound was getting louder...

"You fools... you think that you can stop me...?"

"RAPHAEL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Leonsritt and the others were looking around, and a giant axe landed on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

A giant knight statue had moved from its pedestal. It was swinging the axe everywhere, with the three dodging its attacks.

"Come on, Hilde."

"You need help..."

"But what can we do when we're tied up?"

"Stop it! I am NOT going to challenge you to a staring contest!"

"Boo..."

"STORM VIPER!"

Leonsritt had broken one of the giant statue's arms. The two Manji Clan members had knocked the weapon off its other hand.

"No sweat."

The three had ran towards the statue and kicked it, knocking it down and breaking it.

"Alright!"

It was too early to celebrate. More statues were moving towards them.

"What the hell, man...?"

"... and did I tell you that I once almost fell into the oven? It happened on..."

"Seriously, Cassandra, you need help..."

"... and I also almost started a fire in my bakery, all because..."

"Guh... what is this... Raphael, you bastard..."

The statues had worn the three fighters out. The statues raised their weapons and froze. They broke to pieces. Yoshimitsu had landed in front of Leonsritt.

"Go look for the girls. We will take care of our comrades!"

"Right!"

Leonsritt ran towards the hallway and found some doors. He kicked each door open, but nothing inside. He ran and went inside the Great Hall. He walked until he saw a figure of a man standing in the middle of the Great Hall...

"Well, well... The fool made it this far..."

"What did you do with Cassandra? And Hilde?"

"That pretty redheaded woman? Well, let us say that she met a horrible fate..."

(You bastard...)

"As for the blonde one... She became mine..."

(No... YOU BASTARD!)

"But you... I see now... None of those girls are good enough to become Amy's pet... But you... I think you'll become the perfect one for my Amy..."

"You... YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Leonsritt dashed at Raphael. He swung his steel paddle at him but he disappeared. Leonsritt had felt a kick and fell to the floor. Raphael had kicked him on the gut, and Leonsritt got back up on his feet. Raphael had walked to Leonsritt and jabbed him with rapier. Leonsritt had blocked this but his guard was broken, and felt a kick to his chest, causing him to fall on his knees...

"Hah. You will become Amy's pet... Now, you will be a good boy and surrender..."

"No..."

"Insolent fool..."

Raphael kicked him down again. Leonsritt had let go of his steel paddle and tried to reach it, but Raphael pierced his hand to the ground with his rapier.

"GAH!"

"Obey me, you dog..."

"GRAAHHHH!"

Leonsritt had turned in to his Demon form. His hand had slid on the blade, reaching the hand guard and grabbed Raphael, throwing him into the air. Raphael had landed safely and Leonsritt had thrown the rapier to Raphael. He caught the rapier and pointed it at Leonsritt.

"So you bear a Soul Edge shard, do you, dog!"

"GRAAHHHH!"

Leonsritt had began attacking Raphael. He dodged his attacks and retaliated, knocking him to the floor several times. Leonsritt got back up and had kept attacking him. It was useless. Leonsritt had stopped and reverted to his normal self.

"What is it...? Are you finally giving in? What a fool..."

"Leonsritt... I knew you would need help one day..."

Leonsritt had recognized this voice. He stood up and saw a figure in a stance. It was Taki, as he was surprised to see her.

"Taki..."

"Come on, Leonsritt..."

"How dare you intrude in here, you meaningless witch?"

"Huh, big talk from a weak fool!"

"Taki, you ready?"

"Let's do this!"

Taki and Leonsritt had begun attacking Raphael, as he deflected their attacks, but had soon lowered his guard down, allowing both Taki and Leonsritt to take him down quickly, but he retaliated. Taki and Leonsritt had backed off and ran to opposite sides of Raphael.

"You think that your little tactics can stop me?"

"Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

Leonsritt tossed his steel paddle towards Raphael. It spun, but had missed its target. Raphael had dashed to Leonsritt, but Taki had appeared behind Raphael, kicking him in the back. Raphael stumbled and Leonsritt had delivered a low punch towards his gut. Raphael had spat out blood and fell to his knees. Raphael had swung his rapier towards Leonsritt, cutting skin on his arm. Leonsritt had stepped on his shoulder and kicked him right on his jaw. Taki had come from above, kicking him down to the ground completely. Taki had picked up Leonsritt's steel paddle and threw it at him, with Leonsritt catching said sword.

"Raphael... you..."

Leonsritt raised his sword, aiming at Raphael's head.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He dropped the blade but Taki had stopped him from completely decapitating Raphael.

"Leonsritt, don't..."

"Grr... fine..."

"You... fool... how dare... you..."

"Raphael, that's enough..."

Taki and Leonsritt had turned to where the voice came from. A young woman with a small black frilled dress, red hair with curled pigtails, and pale skin had appeared.

"A-Amy!"

Taki and Leonsritt had prepared their weapons. Amy had made a gesture with her hand, telling them to put their weapons down. Amy snapped her fingers and two maids came into the Great Hall.

"Tie Raphael up and take him to the torture room..."

"Yes, madam..."

And the maids did what they were told to do. Amy had turned to Taki and Leonsritt.

"I am truly sorry for what my stepfather has done to you."

"Don't worry about it, yet we still need to find the girls, don't we Taki?"

Taki was nowhere to be found. Amy had approached Leonsritt.

"May I see your arm?"

"Uh, sure..."

Amy had a bandage on her hand and wrapped it around his arm. Due to her short stature, Leonsritt had looked at her cleavage.

(Aw, man. I shouldn't have let her see my arm...)

"There, now as for the young women my stepfather captured..."

"Uh, yeah... where are they?"

Amy walked and Leonsritt followed. He was led to a room, and all the girls had looked at Leonsritt. Cassandra and Hilde had been happy to see him.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, Am-"

Amy was nowhere to be found, yet there was a red ribbon on his hand with a piece of paper. He put it in his pocket and walked into the room. He untied all of the girls, and with Yoshimitsu now present, he led the girls out of the castle. Leonsritt untied Hilde and Cassandra, and they all ran out of the castle. With that out of the way, everyone had reached the village. Families reunited with the missing girls and as for Yoshimitsu, he had left with the Manji Clan members back to their hideout.

"Hey, Hilde. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tell Cassandra to never do that again... Please?"

"Do what?"

"Um, I kinda made her listen to my stories, and she kept turning my staring challenge down..."

"Uh... okay...?"

"Hilde come on!"

"NO!"

"Fine..."

"Anyway..."

The village elder had approached the three. The village elder had given them the village's gratitude for the heroic rescue of the captured girls in the form of 3000 gold pieces. The three had stayed for the night, but Leonsritt's mind was filled with the one thing that has been bothering him: the marking on his arm, now turning into a brown skin tone and hardening skin. Its form had been starting to look similar to a certain someone's arm, slowly transforming in to that arm. The next morning, they had departed from the village, with Leonsritt looking pale, and the rest had started walking. A few hours have passed, with the day turning to night, and Leonsritt had grasped his arm in pain. Cassandra had turned to look at Leonsritt.

"Leo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You look pale, Leonsritt. Maybe we should rest a bit."

"No, it's alright, Hilde. Let's just keep going."

Leonsritt had taken two steps, but at the third he collapsed. The girls had turned and saw Leonsritt on the floor.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"I-I can't move!"

"Cassandra, help me!"

The girls had picked him up and sat him on a tree. Leonsritt had started looking even more pale, and his arm's skin had started to harden more, growing in size.

"Leo, hang on!"

"Get away... both of you...!"

"Leonsritt, hold on!"

Leonsritt had started snarling, as Cassandra and Hilde backed away. Leonsritt had gotten up, picking up his steel paddle, and looked at the girls. He grinned and his eyes were blood red. Fear had struck the girls, as they picked up their weapons. Leonsritt, with his arm now formed into what appeared very similar to Nightmare's arm with markings all over his body, now had an ominous aura surrounding him. What will be of Leonsritt, now controlled by the dark power of the Soul Edge shard? The girls, especially Cassandra, were about to get into a fight against a comrade... Will they stop him before he becomes lost to Soul Edge completely...?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Drowning in Darkness

The wind of night blows in the fields, where Cassandra and Hilde stand in front of who no longer seems to be Leonsritt. The three stand in the middle of a plain at night, the moon shining down on them. The girls had feared of this to happen to Leonsritt due to the Soul Edge shard on his arm. The demon had roared and dashed towards Hilde, with her parrying the overhead slash and delivering a punch to the gut. Leonsritt flinched but had quickly recovered to hold Hilde by the neck and slammed her to the ground. Hilde had rolled out of the way, with Cassandra jumping in bashing Leonsritt on his head with her shield, but had no effect. Leonsritt had delivered a punch towards Cassandra, sending her flying and crashing towards Hilde. Leonsritt had ran to the girls, jumping in to the air and aiming his blade at them. The girls had gotten out of the way.

"Hilde, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but we have to do something about him."

The girls looked at Leonsritt and noticed something about him. His skin had turned to a darkish blue. His hair had grown longer, and his arm now had an eye on his shoulder. Fangs were showing even more and two more wings had appeared on his back.

"I... I guess I have no choice."

"Hilde..."

"I'm sorry, Cassandra, but we have to..."

Cassandra had looked down, with tears running down her face. She didn't want to do this...

"I'm bringing him back. Just watch me..."

The two girls charged at the demon...

Leonsritt wakes up from his sleep, only to find himself in the void. He stands up and sees absolutely nothing.

"This place..."

He looks around and nothing seems to be there.

"So you've arrived..."

The voice had gotten Leonsritt's attention, as he turned to look where it was coming from.

"Well, I should thank you for what you've done for me."

"Who are you?"

"How sad, you don't really remember me?"

"No..."

"Remember the first time you we're going to kill someone you loved?"

Leonsritt had soon realized who it was.

"You... what have you done to me?"

"Well, let's just say I am the one having the TIME OF MY LIFE!"

Hearing those words, he realized something was going on with Cassandra and Hilde. Leonsritt had no way out of there, and a figure had appeared. He looked exactly like Leonsritt but something was off.

"Well now, I think I should devour those girls' souls."

"Over my dead body..."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Damn right it is!"

"Well..."

The figure had prepared itself with not one, but two steel paddles.

"This'll be fun!"

"Bring it..."

Cassandra had struggled to keep Leonsritt off her and Hilde. Cassandra had fallen to her knees.

"Cassandra, stay. I'll take over."

Hilde jumps to Leonsritt and attacks him. Leonsritt had grabbed her again and slammed her to the ground. Some of her armor had fallen off, and Leonsritt had grabbed the armor, breaking it. Hilde had kicked him into the air, but he retaliated by flying high and diving down, with the sword aimed at her. Hilde had jumped out of the way and prepared herself in a defensive position. He landed and gave Hilde a sickening grin. Hilde had chills running down her spine as she saw that.

"Hilde, stop."

"Why?"

"Look!"

She turned to Leonsritt, holding his head, roaring in pain.

"What's going on?"

The two clashed, with the dark Leonsritt having the upper hand. Leonsritt had used most of his strength fighting his dark self, but nothing had worked. They kept attacking each other, but Dark Leonsritt's strength was too overwhelming for Leonsritt. The other one had backed away, and smirked.

"I guess this is your end, my friend..."

"Heh, as if..."

"Then it's time I get rid of those two pests..."

"No..."

Leonsritt tried to get up, but his exhaustion wouldn't let him.

The demon had stopped grasping his head and aimed his look at the girls. He roared and had begun changing again.

"GRRRAAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

This time he grew two more wings, making that six wings in total, his hair turning into a silverish color, spikes now growing on his forearms and legs, and fanged mouths on his palms...

"Leo!"

"Time to DIE!"

Dark Leonsritt dashed straight at Hilde and Cassandra. Both avoided the dash but had been kicked down to the floor by him.

"Leo, stop..."

She kept standing up, facing Leonsritt. He charged at her again. But no matter how many times he'd take her down, Cassandra would still stand up. Now bruised and weak, she stood up one more time.

"... You can't be... gone..."

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"LEO!"

Leonsritt was too exhausted to stand up...

"Is this the end... for me?"

His memories of him and Cassandra together go through his mind.

"No... I can't... give up..."

He hears his name being called...

"Cassandra..."

He stands up.

"I will... never... GIVE UP!"

He looked at the dark being, piercing his steel paddle on the ground.

"I will protect her... that is my promise... and I'm not breaking it now."

He roars, and light starts to brighten the void...

Cassandra had been taken down, and Hilde was astonished of what she saw. Cassandra had felt someone holding her. It was Leonsritt.

"Leo..."

She smiled and tears began running down her face. He carried her to a tree and set her down. He went to Hilde and carried her too, since she was also weak.

"You two stay here... I got some unfinished business to take care of..."

Leonsritt turned to look at himself, a demon of uncontrollable power.

"So you managed to get out of your own body?"

"I'll be taking back what's mine..."

"If you can try to, weakling."

"Bring it!"

The two dashed at each other, striking each and every time their swords clashed. Leonsritt had began landing powerful blows towards his demon self.

"You insolent fool..."

"That's what I should be calling you, demon..."

The demon inhabiting his body had charged at Leonsritt. He closed his eyes, concentrating. Dark Leonsritt had charged and at the moment the blade had been a few feet from Leonsritt, he swung his steel paddle. The demon had stopped, and Leonsritt had kneeled on the floor. Dark Leonsritt had turned to look at a kneeling Leonsritt. The demon had walked to him but as soon as he reached his hand to hold him, Leonsritt had thrusted his palm towards him. He had made it inside his body, with it going back to normal. He saw the dark entity disappear.

"I will be back to claim what is rightfully mine..."

Leonsritt had collapsed and, with blood from his cheek running down, he fell unconscious.

Waking up, he saw Cassandra and Hilde sitting next to him.

"Ugh. What happened...?"

"Just lie down and rest Leonsritt."

Hilde had been tending to his bandages, and so did Cassandra.

"How long have I been out?"

"For three days..."

He struggled to get up, but the girls had pushed him back down.

"You're still weak, Leo."

"You have to rest."

"But we gotta get to Ostrheinsburg."

He remembered what had happened three days ago. When he thrusted his palm at his own body, the force expelled the demon out of him, and Leonsritt recovered his body, but that still wasn't going to be the last time he saw the demon. And the cut that was inflicted on his cheek had appeared on his face. Leonsritt had thought to himself about getting to Ivy and Siegfried, before he would start causing harm to everyone around him. The day had turned to night, and, feeling a little better, he was able to stand just a bit.

"Cassandra, I need to talk to you..."

She had gotten up from the campfire and walked to Leonsritt. He walked toward an open spot in the field and sat down, looking up at the night sky, bright with stars. Cassandra sat next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Looking at her, Leonsritt had thought about telling her who he really is.

"Cassandra..."

"What is it?"

Cassandra had looked at Leonsritt. He wanted to tell her what he needed to say, but he couldn't.

"... Why did I end up with this shard in my arm...?"

"Don't think about that... what's important is to get it out of your body..."

Rustling was heard from the nearby trees. Cassandra had gotten up and braced herself. Hilde had grabbed her short sword and walked slowly towards the bushes. A tall man, with crystal looking armor, had walked out of the bushes.

"Who are you?"

"Wait, Hilde, Cassandra."

"You... are you the one they call Leonsritt...?"

Leonsritt had gotten up, and looked directly at the man.

"Who's asking?"

"I am Siegfried. Are you the one who carries a shard of Soul Edge in your arm?"

"Do I really have to te-AARRRRGH!"

Leonsritt had grasped his arm in pain, and fell to his knees. Siegfried's blade had started to give off a warm, bright glow. To Leonsritt, the glow had felt relieving, but it burned at the same time.

"So you DO carry a shard of the cursed blade."

"Leo!"

"What the hell? AAAUUUGH!"

Leonsritt had fallen to the ground, paralyzed. Hilde had ran to Leonsritt's aid as Cassandra had prepared for an attack against Siegfried. But what are Siegfried's intentions?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – A Secret Revealed

Our heroes Leonsritt, Cassandra, and Hilde find themselves in a tough situation. Siegfried, wielder of the Sacred Sword has appeared to them. Leonsritt tried to get up from the paralysis, but his efforts failed.

"You... what are you... doing to me...?"

"The light that Soul Calibur gives off is what weakens the shard."

"But what are you going to do with Leo?"

"Cassandra, calm down. We have to help Leonsritt."

The light from the blade had stopped shimmering, and Leonsritt had felt free from the paralysis. He stood up but had almost collapsed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but what gives?"

"When Soul Calibur and Soul Edge resonate with each other, they give off energy, but since this is a Soul Edge shard, it tried to give off energy equal to that of Soul Calibur, but it was too weak."

"But why was it burning Leo?"

"Because it tried taking control of him..."

Siegfried walked towards Leonsritt and grabbed him by the collar, picking him up.

"But you, do you know what you've caused?"

"W-wait, what do you mean?"

"You're the time-traveler, aren't you?"

"Time... traveler?"

"Leo, what's he talking about?"

"I-I don't know..."

Leonsritt didn't want any of this to be told by anyone else but him. Siegfried had pushed him to the ground, and Leonsritt couldn't fight back. The secret that he had been holding in was going to come out.

"Don't lie! You know pretty well!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid with me! You are the time-traveler!"

"Let Leo go already!"

"Siegfried, put him down."

"How do you know...?"

"Ivy had sent me to look for you!"

"Ivy?"

There was nothing else he could do, but to tell everyone who he is.

"WELL? ARE YOU OR NOT?"

"... Yeah, I am..."

He saw the looks of astonishment on Hilde and Cassandra. He couldn't believe that the truth had been spoken out by force. Cassandra had looked at Leonsritt with anger.

"You are coming with me..."

"Cassandra...?"

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards a spot where no one could see. She faced Leonsritt, as he looked down in shame.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?'

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I... I'm sorry..."

She grabbed him by the collar and fiercely slapped Leonsritt. Leonsritt fell to the floor, and he looked up at Cassandra. She had broken down in tears and walked away.

"Wait! Cassandra!"

He grabbed her arm, but she shook his hand off and walked off.

"... Dammit..."

Leonsritt stood up and he punched a tree.

"DAMMIT!"

Cassandra had walked towards the items and picked them up.

"Cassandra, what happened?"

"Let's go..."

"But what about Le-"

"He's not coming. Let's go."

"Cassandra..."

Siegfried had seen the face of anger on Cassandra. They walked away without saying another word. 10 minutes had gone by and he saw Leonsritt walking towards him.

"Siegfried, where did the girls go?"

"They left..."

"..."

"What? Did something happen?"

Leonsritt had picked up his blade and pointed it at Siegfried.

"Why did you have to say that..."

"I needed to know if you were-"

"'NEEDED TO KNOW'? I WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT MYSELF!"

He swung his blade at Siegfried. He blocked it with his own blade.

"Calm down. Your anger won't make it any better."

Siegfried had noticed a red and purple aura emanating from Leonsritt. Anger had started to consume Leonsritt. His rage had led him to violently attack Siegfried, with him blocking and parrying every attack Leonsritt tried to land on him.

"I guess you're leaving me no choice..."

Soul Calibur had started glowing with the same pure light that shone before. Leonsritt had started to back off, but shifted to his demon form. This time, the aura from Soul Calibur wasn't affecting him at all.

"Sieg... fried... you..."

"Don't let it consume you!"

"Guh... Guhahahah... HAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!"

"I guess I have no choice..."

[]

"Cassandra, was it right for us to just leave Leonsritt like that?"

"You can't even trust him anymore..."

"But Leonsritt-"

"Don't even say his name!"

Hilde had known something was wrong. She stopped in her tracks, and Cassandra looked at Hilde.

"I'm going back."

"Hilde...?"

"I'm going to get answers from him..."

"..."

"What you just did was wrong... So I'm going back..."

"Do what you want..."

Hilde started walking back as Cassandra kept walking the opposite direction.

"Leonsritt, what have you been hiding from us...?"

[]

Both Leonsritt and Siegfried kept fighting, but no matter how many times Siegfried took him down, Leonsritt kept getting up and attacking him with his rage.

"He's lost it..."

"LEONSRITT!"

Hilde appeared, only to see him without his sanity.

"WHAT WENT WRONG?"

"Back off! It's too dangerous!"

[]

Deep inside Leonsritt's mind... A voice is heard...

_Feed the dark fires of destruction... that's right... let your anger consume you... destroy everything in your path... annihilate those that get in your way..._

[]_  
_

"..."

"Leonsritt, snap out of it!"

"Heh..."

"Leonsritt?"

Hilde prepared her weapons and faced Leonsritt. The red and purple aura had turned black, forming a silhouette of a giant demon behind him.

"Leonsritt? Who is that...?"

Leonsritt gave a sinister smile...

[]

Cassandra kept walking...

"Why do I get the feeling something's wrong...?"

This feeling was making her feel uncomfortable, as if she felt something was wrong with Leonsritt...

"Was it really wrong to just leave him like that?"

She stopped.

"Maybe I should go back..."

She turned around and the moment she looked at the sky, an explosion had been heard, with a dark aura reaching the sky. Dark clouds had started appearing...

"What's going on?"

Cassandra had ran towards the area...

[]

"The shard's power is way too much for him to handle!"

"Then what's going to happen to Leonsritt?"

"We have no other choice, but to..."

Leonsritt's body was now being covered with the dark aura...

"Now I guess it's time to finally do what I wanted to do for a LONG TIME!"

Leonsritt flicked his wrist up, sending up dark spikes from the ground towards Hilde and Siegfried. They dodged the attacks, but Leonsritt sunk into the ground and appeared behind Siegfried, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

"DISAPPEAR!"

Leonsritt dragged Siegfried against the ground and threw him in the air. Siegfried retaliated by throwing Soul Calibur at Leonsritt. He reflected the blade right back at Siegfried. He caught the blade and safely landed on the ground.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? YOU'RE THAT WEAK SIEGFRIED!"

"Leonsritt! Snap out of it already!"

"That's not him..."

"YOU FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY..."

The dark aura that covered Leonsritt's body had started fading away. It started forming an armor that seemed pretty familiar...

"No... no way..."

Siegfried had stood up and raised his sword, swinging the blade only to have it stopped with one hand by Leonsritt... or at least, who used to be...

"So Siegfried... It's been a while..."

"... Nightmare..."

"Leonsritt is Nightmare?"

Nightmare Leonsritt grabbed Siegfried by the throat and threw him over his shoulder.

"You're still weak..."

He had disappeared. Hilde was shocked at what had happened to Leonsritt.

"That... that can't be... Nightmare..."

"He got away... Nightmare..."

Cassandra had appeared.

"What happened here?"

"Cassandra... he's... gone..."

"He's Nightmare..."

"What do you mean?"

"We lost him for good..."

"WHAT?"

Cassandra was now confused. She didn't quite understand what Hilde meant, but she had a bad feeling about it.

"Princess Hilde, Cassandra, we have to find him and break Nightmare's hold of him..."

Now that the secret was revealed and Soul Edge has taken hold of Leonsritt, what will his fate be?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – A Nightmare's Beginning

A dark fate has crossed Leonsritt's path. The shard has taken over his body. Now what will be of him is unknown. Nightmare Leonsritt appeared in Ostrheinsburg, atop the cathedral ruins in the center of the capital. He sets the steel paddle in the center of the ruins.

"And now to wait for _him_. Once _he_ arrives, I'll be complete..."

Cassandra had fallen to her knees.

"He's... gone...?"

Hilde had looked down. Siegfried was angered about this.

"We can't be here moping about this... We must go to Ivy... And we gotta get to him before Nightmare does..."

"But how do we get to Ivy if we're so far from where she is...?"

"I'll handle that..."

Siegfried raised his sword and a light appeared in front of them.

"Follow me..."

Siegfried walked in to the light. Hilde and Cassandra and Hilde looked at it for a few seconds, and the walked through the light. They had arrived at the Valentine Manor, where they found Ivy, donning a red frilled dress.

"And the boy...?"

"It's not looking good at all..."

"What about these two...?"

"HEY! THESE TWO HAVE NAM-"

Hilde had covered Cassandra's mouth.

"My sincerest apologies, Isabella. I am Hildegard von Wolfkrone, daughter of King Wolfkrone. This is my traveling companion, Cassandra."

"Now my main concern is the young man that was with both of you..."

"We don't know where he is. He just disappeared..."

"We need him to restore everything to the way it was..."

"Why? What's going on?"

"The situation with him is worse than we thought..."

[]

Nightmare had appeared at the Ostrheinsburg castle gates, where the aura of Leonsritt's shard had been emanating from...

"Finally, a new host for me... This'll be fun... And once I obtain the new body, I will find more souls to devour..."

He had started walking in to the castle ruins...

[]

"So then without him you can't stop this...?"

"No... This had all started with Soul Edge and the idea of traveling through time..."

"We have to find him quick before it's too late..."

"It's most likely for him to be at the castle ruins in Ostrheinsburg..."

"But how do we get there? We're still far from the place... And we gotta get Leo out of there!"

"I will help you get there..."

A mysterious figure had appeared to them. A man with a hood covering his face, carrying a scythe. This man had given everyone a chill down their spine. Ivy had soon recognized this person.

"Zasalamel..."

"I've foreseen everything that's going on with this world..."

Zasalamel turned to Hilde and Cassandra. Both girls had stepped back in fear.

"You... you are the one who will save us..."

"Wait... Hilde or me?"

"You'll see for yourself soon enough..."

Zasalamel had stretched his arm to the left and a portal appeared.

"Follow me..."

Zasalamel walked towards the portal but noticed that Hilde and Cassandra stood looking at him...

"How do we know if what Cassandra and I will walk through will be a trap?"

"Do you not trust me? Or do you want everyone to die because of the catastrophe that is happening...?"

"Hilde, he's right... We should just go through this..."

Hilde sighed and stepped in to the portal, but she still didn't trust Zasalamel. They had appeared in front of the Ostrheinsburg castle ruins. A flash of light had appeared and Siegfried stood in front of them. They noticed that a black aura had been emanating from the inside of the ruins. Everyone had stepped in and looked around. A thunderstorm had started and the light had grown dim...

"I'm not liking this at all, Hilde..."

"Be on your guard. You never know what can happ-"

"SHH! Stop..."

Siegfried stood still, with weapon in hand. Cassandra and Hilde had stopped and prepared themselves. They looked around and started hearing footsteps approaching them.

"Sieg... fried..."

He looked to see where that came from...

"DIE!"

Something had jumped out and attacked Siegfried, with him blocking the unknown figure's attack.

"We meet again Siegfried! Are you ready for your demise this time?"

"NIGHTMARE! YOU BASTARD!"

The two crossed swords. Siegfried looked at Hilde and Cassandra.

"Go! I'll hold Nightmare off!"

"Not for long!"

The two kept power struggling and Siegfried managed to push Nightmare off. The girls ran towards the door in front of them.

"Siegfried, all your efforts will not be enough to stop me..."

[]

_Go, now. He has arrived... But beware, two nuisances will be in your way..._

[]

"Come on! We have to hurry!"

Cassandra had dashed to the stairs leading to the upper floors. Hilde had not been far, but she froze...

"Hilde! What's wrong?"

Hilde pointed and saw an injured Leonsritt lying in the middle of the hallway.

"Leo!"

They ran to him but Hilde stopped halfway.

"Cassandra, stop!"

"But we gotta help him!"

Cassandra turned to him. Leonsritt opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

There was no answer, but the smile turned in to a sinister grin.

"What a fool you are..."

"Wha-aughh!"

His arm was extended to Cassandra's neck, choking her. He stood up, with Cassandra in hand and threw her to the wall. A slam was heard and she coughed up blood. Hilde ran to Cassandra but was kicked down to the ground.

"You are such fools..."

Nightmare Leonsritt had walked up to Hilde and picked her up by her neck.

"You... guh... what did you do to... Leonsritt...?"

He laughed in a sinister manner...

"He doesn't exist anymore..."

He landed a punch at Hilde's gut, causing her to spit out blood. She flew to the end of the hallway. He turned to Cassandra, and walked to her, only to stop...

"Grrr... Gaahh... Why... do you resist me?"

Cassandra looked at Nightmare Leonsritt. She stood up and leaned back on the wall.

"You have to fight it, Leo!"

"Grr... GAH!"

Nightmare Leonsritt had grasped his head in pain...

[]

Deep in the void, Leonsritt is being held down by strings of what seems to be Soul Edge's aura.

"Get out of my body!"

_I take orders from no one!_

"I won't let you take over me!"

_Silence! Your body will serve as the new host! There is nothing you can do about it!_

"Get the hell out of me!"

Leonsritt struggled but the aura was too strong.

_Do not resist me... Sleep..._

The aura sent a surge of energy, shocking Leonsritt's body, rendering him unconscious...

[]

"FIGHT IT!"

Cassandra walked slowly to Nightmare Leonsritt. He stopped grasping his head and stood still. Cassandra looked at Nightmare Leonsritt.

"Leo...?"

A moment of silence had gone by. Cassandra had suddenly felt a burst of pain in her gut, and noticed his fist on her gut.

"You're so stupid... He's gone... Now... SUFFER!"

She began to spit out more blood and fell to the floor. Hilde stood up and looked at Cassandra on the floor. Nightmare Leonsritt walked towards the stairs and began walking down. Hilde ran to Cassandra's aid.

"Are you okay?"

"It's too late..."

Cassandra broke down in tears. Hilde had helped her up and helped her walk to the top of the ruins.

[]

Nightmare and Siegfried's battle led them to the top of the ruins. The Sacred and Evil Swords clashed, with both warriors weakening but still fighting.

"Nightmare! You will perish..."

"Fool! You can never get rid of me..."

"This is THE END!"

Siegfried raised Soul Calibur in the air and slammed it down, but only to see Nightmare Leonsritt hold the blade with one hand.

"What?"

Nightmare Leonsritt sneered and threw him to the ground. Siegfried stood up.

"Now is the time for the final step..."

Nightmare stood up and pierced Soul Edge to the ground. He had suddenly disappeared but had turned into a visible aura. Nightmare Leonsritt had absorbed the aura, and walked to Soul Edge.

"Say farewell to this useless excuse of a world, for it will be mine soon... As for this boy... If he hadn't been here, I would've never made it this far..."

He grabbed the blade and a red light emanated around Nightmare Leonsritt. The earth shook violently and thunder had struck down where Nightmare Leonsritt had stood. Cassandra and Hilde appeared and dust had covered the whole area. Minutes had passed by as the dust had finally started clearing out. Everyone had seen what was standing in the middle. A giant with wings and a red aura covering it. It slowly floated up in the air. Soul Edge had now taken its complete form. And with it, it had transformed Nightmare Leonsritt into...

"NIGHT TERROR!"

"N-no way..."

Night Terror had looked down and raised Soul Edge in to the air. Looking at the horizon, he noticed something was different about the land, as if certain things are not supposed to be there.

"Both worlds will be mine to rule..."

Leonsritt had opened his eyes and slowly did he recognize the place he was in. It was all too familiar to him, and then he realized where he was...

"I... I'm back..."

_Author's Note: After being stuck with writer's block for a while, I figured out what I needed to write for this story. I've been kind of busy too, but thanks to some music listening,it's what I needed for the story. And I still don't own anything that is SOULCALIBUR-related. So tell me, how's the story so far?_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Two Worlds

Leonsritt had recognized the place he was in, a very familiar place...

"I... I'm back... in my room..."

Angelo had been relieved that he was in his room, seeing his dream was going out of control. He lied back down on his bed. He remembers everything that had happened in his dream. He noticed his steel paddle next to his bed. He sat up and noticed a red ribbon placed with a small piece of elegant-looking paper. He stared intently and realized that this ribbon was real.

(I know this was a dream, and certainly I remember Amy giving me this ribbon... so...)

Angelo picked it up and read the note.

_I know who you are._

_What you went through was not a dream._

_You must return to save our world and yours._

_Soul Edge is causing your world to combine with ours._

_You must put an end to this._

"No way... It can't be..."

Angelo had been surprised, and he left the note on his drawer. He walked in to the bathroom.

(Man, I gotta snap out of it. Maybe if I wash my face, I'll finally wake up and I won't see what Amy gave me.)

He spent a few minutes in the bathroom and went back to his room. He looked at his drawer. The note was still there.

(Why is it still there? Was this really a dream or not?)

As he thought about this, another question had popped out of his head.

(Wait.. If this wasn't a dream, then how come Soul Edge isn't in my body?)

This was a little confusing for him, but then he decided to turn the TV on.

_This is Channel 5 News, with a warning for families to stay in their homes. We have recently received footage from one of the neighboring states that what seems to be a castle that appeared out of nowhere. All around the world many strange things have happened, and even with people who seem to be coming from these places. The threat is these strange black creatures that sprout from the ground. To all families, lock your doors and stay inside._

There was a scream heard in the background.

_What was that? … Wait, what the hell? Guahh!_

One of those strange creatures had attacked the news reporter, and the transmission had cut off.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

He changed the channel, and another newscast was on, but it seemed that one of the cameras was tipped over. A red giant appeared on the TV.

"What the... no way..."

Night Terror had approached the camera. It picked it up and destroyed it. Angelo had stood up. He walked back to his room and grabbed his steel paddle. He opened the window to his room and saw the pitch black sky with thunder. He jumped out of the window and looked around. The whole street was abandoned.

"Something's not right about this..."

The creatures had appeared to him and they all were ready to pounce.

"Alright... Let's do this thing..."

Angelo had prepared himself but he heard the sound of a wind cutter. The creatures disintegrated in the air, and a swordsman had appeared. This swordsman wielded a katana.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, I didn't need any help, but thanks. You must be Mitsurugi."

"So you know of me?"

"It's a long story."

Mitsurugi had put away his weapon.

"You are Leonsritt, are you not?"

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain along the way. We have to head north."

Angelo placed the steel paddle on his back. He looked at Mitsurugi and looked north. He noticed a strange red and purple aura emanating from there.

(Night Terror's in downtown.)

More of the creatures had appeared, and they started to take Nightmare's form.

"Go! I'll handle these!"

Angelo nodded, as he ran to his motorcycle and started it up. He stepped on it as he saw Mitsurugi defeating every one of the Nightmare copies. He rode past the deserted and destroyed streets.

(Man, I thought saving the world was gonna be easy, but nope. And I guess I'll do the temp name change for a bit.)

Leonsritt rode on but stopped as soon as the street was blocked by destroyed cars. He got off the motorcycle and looked at what happened. Cars were destroyed and flipped over, as if a giant fight had happened. He walked until he felt someone embrace him.

(Cassandra... is that you?)

He turned to look, but the look on his face was priceless... again.

"OH WHAT THE F-"

[]

Cassandra and Hilde woke up in the middle of a ruined building.

"Where are we?"

"I can see that we're in the other world that Ivy mentioned."

"You mean..."

"We're in Leonsritt's world."

Cassandra stood up and looked around at the strange-looking buildings. Hilde had looked around and saw cars.

"Wow, his world is a lot different than ours."

"We have to find a way back..."

Hilde and Cassandra had picked up their weapons and walked towards the ruined street.

"But where do we go first?"

[]

Ivy had appeared at a destroyed park. She looked around and saw so many things unknown to her.

"I have to find that boy. He's the only one who can get this back to the way it was."

She pulled her dress off and revealed her purple outfit and in her hands, wielded the Valentine.

"I know he's around somewhere."

[]

"-UUUUUCK!"

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD FIND YOU HERE BUT I DID!"

Tira had appeared once again. Leonsritt jumped away and yet Tira followed him everywhere.

"Come on! Can't you leave me alone already?"

"But I don't wanna be lonely again..."

"What do you want from me?"

"Please don't leave me! If you do, I'll get hot and bothered again, and I won't control myself!"

"That's YOUR problem. I gotta stop Night Terror from destroying everything. This is a life and death situation, you know."

"Well this is a life and death situation, too!"

He though about this and came up with a plan, but something was off about her.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you supposed to be chasing after my Soul Edge shard?"

"After that night, not anymore."

"Ugh, whatever. If I finish this, the whole thing that's going on, you can have your way with me. Deal?"

"YES!"

Tira had lunged at Leonsritt. She hugged him tight and both got on his motorcycle.

"What is this thing?"

"It's called a motorcycle."

He turned it on and with revving the bike, Tira moaned.

"Calm down."

"Sorry."

Leonsritt had stepped on it.

[]

A few hours had gone by, and the world had been progressing in the fusion between the real world and the other world. Cassandra and Hilde kept walking in the abandoned city.

"I'm pretty exhausted from this. How can we keep going if we don't even know where we are and who or what we're looking for."

"Look Cassandra, we need to find a way to get this back to the way it was. We can't give up. We already lost Leonsritt. Do we need to lose more?

Cassandra stood quiet, with a depressing look on her face.

"I'm the one at fault. I was the one who made him like that. I should've listened..."

Cassandra had tears running down her eyes as she clenched her fists. She fell to her knees, as she looked at the pavement. Tears were marking the pavement, disappearing the moment they landed. Hilde walked up to her and embraced her to calm her down.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

She cried loudly as it had started raining. Hilde felt a chill, and dark creatures started to rise from the destroyed pavement. Cassandra stopped crying and opened her eyes. She wiped her tears off and braced her weapons as she saw the creatures approaching them.

"Get ready, Cassandra!"

_Leo, this is for you!_

Cassandra leaped at the creatures, attacking them in a crazed manner. Hilde started to attack the creatures as well. The beings had grown in numbers as both girls destroyed one after another. Cassandra and Hilde kept on fighting with determination, to get home and to end the nightmare. The creatures soon grew in numbers enough to overwhelm the girls. They had been pinned down.

"I won't give up... not now..."

Cassandra let out a grunt of anger as she shoved the creatures off her and Hilde.

"No matter how many times you take me down, you'll never defeat us..."

Cassandra charged at the giant crowd of monsters.

[]

Ivy had made her way through the park, with a trail of an inky black liquid dripping from the Valentine.

"Never did I think I would be facing this kind of threat."

She heard a faint growling noise coming from her left. She prepared the Valentine, as the growl came closer. She saw from the horizon that the growling wasn't coming from a creature, but from something else. It got close enough to see two people mounted on some sort of device. It stopped in front of her.

"Ivy. What happened...?"

Leonsritt got off his bike, with Tira following behind.

"Leonsritt? How are you...?"

"There's no time to explain, and how did you know my name?"

"I'll explain that later, but right now..."

More of the shadowy creatures had appeared. Ivy, Tira, and Leonsritt prepared themselves.

"I guess we're gonna have to fight our way through. We gotta get to Night Terror."

"Let's have some fun then!"

"These pathetic worms won't have a chance against us..."

Leonsritt, Tira and Ivy attacked the creatures but were suddenly stopped in their tracks as they saw three people arrive, destroying multiple creatures at once.

"You're Leonsritt, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I take it you are Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi. Am I right?"

"I guess we need no introduction, but you are trying to get to Night Terror. We'll take care of this."

"Heh, might as well."

Leonsritt got on his motorcycle with Tira and rode off as Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi and Ivy fought off the creatures.

(Cassandra, where are you...?)

[]

Cassandra and Hilde fought the creatures with exhaustion. More waves of these creatures came at them, but they couldn't take it anymore. The shadows crept up to them and lunged at both. Hilde fell to her knees.

"I... I can't fight... any... longer..."

Hilde fainted of exhaustion, as Cassandra fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

(Is this it for me?)

Cassandra felt everything slow down.

(Leo, if you we're still here, I would tell you I'm sorry...)

A tear ran down her face.

(Leo... save me...)

She looked up in to the gray sky.

"SAVE ME!"

Cassandra closed her eyes shut and everything went silent.

[]

_Author's Notes: Well, it took me a while to finish this chapter. But thanks to the Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Gamerip, it keeps on inspiring for the upcoming battles in this story. And like I always have to say, I don't own anything related to SOULCALIBUR. So, tell me, how is the story so far, now that it's at the beginning of the end?_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Return

Silence overtook Cassandra. She waited to die, to finally be at peace. She waited for the final blow.

(Goodbye...)

Cassandra's thoughts filled her mind with memories of her and Leonsritt together. From the first day they met to the last day she saw his face. His face was the last thing she wanted to see when she died. She remembered the promise he gave to her, along with his red bangle. The memory flashed in her mind.

"_Okay... I know this'll sound depressing, but if there would be a time when I will go, and never come back... what will you do...?"_

"_..."_

"_Tell me, what will you do?"_

"_I... I don't know..."_

"_Look, if that were to happen..."_

_ Leonsritt held her hand. Cassandra looked at him with her eyes shining bright with the moonlight. Leonsritt had noticed her eyes and he placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes. He looked at his hand, at the bangle. He removed it, grabbed Cassandra's left arm and placed it on her wrist._

"_If that ever happens, don't cry. I will always be there..."_

Those five words echoed through her mind...

"_I will always be there..."_

Cassandra waited for the final blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and she saw someone standing in front of her. The creatures had backed away. He prepared himself as he jumped in the air, raising his sword and slam it down on a couple of the creatures. Cassandra noticed another person with this young man. This person had an odd-looking weapon. Cassandra had began to close her eyes, ready to fall asleep. As these people defeated every one of the creatures surrounding them, she lost consciousness. Everything went black. Cassandra wanted to open her eyes, but she only heard muffled voices. All of a sudden, everything went silent.

* * *

Cassandra's body felt weak, but she still managed to get up. She looked around and noticed she was in a room. She looked at everything around her. So many items were unknown to her but in a corner, she noticed someone sitting in the dark.

"Are you feeling well?"

"... Yeah, weak, but a little better..."

The person stood up and grabbed what seemed to be a blade, placing it on his back. He walked slowly.

"Well, I guess you should rest some more..."

Cassandra slowly realized who she was talking to...

"Wait... is... is that you, Leonsritt...?"

The person stopped. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's me..."

Glowing red eyes appeared from the figure...

"WHAT'S LEFT OF ME ANYWAY!"

The figure grabbed the blade with agility and slammed it down, about to hit Cassandra. She moved out of the way. Leonsritt swung the steel paddle violently. He laughed sinisterly, with the murderous intent in his eyes. Cassandra quivered in fear of him. She dodged his attacks until he managed to grab her by the neck. She wanted to escape, but his grip was too strong.

"You little bitch... This was all YOUR doing..."

"I'm sorry, Leo. I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for forgiveness..."

Cassandra looked into Leonsritt's hollow eyes...

"Now..."

"Let me... go... please..."

She couldn't breathe as his grip kept tightening on her neck...

"..."

Leonsritt raised his sword and pointed the tip at her chest...

"DIE!"

* * *

Cassandra woke up in a violent manner, as if she was defending herself. Hilde had held her down.

"Cassandra, calm down. It's okay."

Cassandra blinked twice. She saw Hilde and relaxed.

"Thank God it's you, Hilde."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that..."

"Well?"

"My dream. Leo wanted to kill me..."

Cassandra looked around and saw that she was in a room in an abandoned house.

"But you know that Leonsritt would never kill you... He always put himself in harm's way... to protect you."

"I know, but it was just too much for me."

"But he never would..."

There was a brief second of silence.

"I know he wouldn't hurt me at all..."

"Because I promised you, I will always be there... didn't I?"

Cassandra turned to see who had said that, but no one else was found.

"What's wrong?"

"I... nothing..."

"But I do wonder how we ended up here..."

"So you're awake now, aren't you...?"

Both Cassandra and Hilde turned to look. Tira was standing a few feet away from them. Cassandra got up quickly and grabbed her sword and shield.

"What do YOU want?"

Tira smirked and placed her ring blade down.

"Wow, we save you and that's how you thank us? Geez..."

Cassandra stopped and looked in confusion...

"'US'?"

Someone walked in the room, and Cassandra and Hilde look to see in the doorway. Both were shocked to see who the person was.

* * *

Night Terror had left a trail of soulless people in his tracks. He grabbed more people as they were weak to escape. Night Terror absorbed the souls.

"Never did I think this would be so simple..."

He looked at what seemed to be a wasteland.

"This world shall be mine..."

Night Terror flew to the center of the city.

"All souls shall belong to me..."

A pillar of dark energy surrounded him...

"AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

* * *

Hilde looked in shock.

"No... that's impossible..."

Cassandra's eyes were lost at the sight of the person...

"N-no way..."

Cassandra walked slowly as she approached the figure. The figure grabbed his blade and pierced the ground with it. She stretched her hand out to the person's face. She touched it softly, and caressed his face.

"It's you..."

Her eyes began to fill with tears. She smiled as she caressed his face.

"Leo... it's really you..."

Tira was about to walk towards Leonsritt and Cassandra to split them up, but Hilde put her blade in the way. Hilde looked at Tira and nodded a no. Tira stopped and looked at the two. Cassandra had placed herself on Leonsritt's chest.

"It's really you..."

"I told you didn't I? I will always be there..."

Leonsritt lifted his right hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping off her tears with his thumb. She cried as he held her in a tight embrace. Cassandra looked at his eyes. He looked at hers.

"I'm sorr-"

He placed a finger on her lips.

"I should be the one apologizing. I didn't tell you who I was..."

"But why...?"

"Because... because I didn't want to hurt you like that..."

Leonsritt let Cassandra go and took a few steps back. He looked down.

"I'm sorry..."

He suddenly felt Cassandra embracing him harder. She couldn't hold herself any longer. She burst out and cried loudly.

"Don't ever leave my side, Leo! NEVER!"

Leonsritt held her tightly.

"I will always be there... you know that..."

He let her go and picked up his blade. Leonsritt looked at Hilde.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Hilde!"

Hilde looked at Leonsritt. She nodded.

"Tira!"

Tira nodded as well.

"We're close to where Night Terror is. We have to hurry..."

Cassandra picked up her weapons and walked to Leonsritt.

"But what about everyone else...?"

"I met up with Ivy and the others. They agreed to meet us up at the center of the city... It was kind of hard to tell them where the center was. But when they saw a giant pillar of dark energy, they understood."

"But wait. How will we get there? Leo, you and I used your motorcycle."

"We'll have to hot-wire a car."

"Leonsritt, I know we don't have much time but what's a car?"

"You're about to find out, Hilde. Follow me."

Leonsritt headed outside and noticed huts and buildings had now been appearing and the asphalt was combining with grass. He found a truck, and opened it from the driver's side. He grabbed a few cables from beneath the steering wheel. Cassandra was behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, hot-wire this car."

The engine had turned on, and Cassandra got in the car as Tira and Hilde got to the back seats. Leonsritt sat quietly.

"I know this is a bad time but I know why I'm still here but my other body is controlled by Soul Edge."

He explained...

* * *

Leonsritt had met up with Ivy once more. She had taken care of a few creatures.

"How's all this going for you?"

"Well, this is a lot more difficult that I expected..."

"Explain to me why I'm here, and Night Terror's over there with MY body..."

"I was told you were traveling with Cassandra and Hilde. Am I right?"

"Yeah... but I want to know why I also had a Soul Edge shard."

"Even I thought this was impossible, but apparently during your sleep, your soul found its way to our world..."

Leonsritt was confused.

"But along the way to your arrival, a lost Soul Edge shard found you. It had strength to form a body of flesh and bone. That's how your other body is now taken over by Soul Edge..."

"But how did Night Terror make its way to my world...?"

"You returned to your original body, but Soul Edge's energy followed your soul to your world, and with it, created a portal..."

(Wait... I didn't go back in time... I went to another world...)

* * *

"That's what happened and now I have to stop this."

Leonsritt drove fast to the area where Night Terror was located.

"The energy pillar over there is a portal to your world. So we have to get there quickly..."

"Leo, slow down! Aren't you going a little too fast?"

"THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN THE BIKE!"

"Hilde?"

Hilde was having the time of her life in the car, but Leonsritt had stopped when he noticed the bridge they were driving on had been broken. Across the broken bridge stood the Ostrheinsburg castle ruins.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

He stared intently at the castle ruins.

"Leonsritt, are you alright?"

"Everyone, hang on tightly..."

The girls looked at Leonsritt. He shifted the gears to reverse and accelerated. The girls held on tightly. Leonsritt shifter the gears back to drive. He held the brake as he stepped on the accelerator. Creatures had appeared from behind the truck. Leonsritt let go of the brake as the truck shot forward. The girls screamed as he got closer to the end of the bridge. The creatures swiftly followed the truck. Leonsritt made it to the end of the bridge and flew towards the castle walls. The creatures leapt behind the truck but fell in to the depths of the bridge. The girls screamed louder as they got closer to a stained glass window. They crashed into it and landed on one of the floors. The truck slowed down as Leonsritt stepped on the brakes. It stopped just a few inches from the wall.

"Is everyone alright?"

Leonsritt turned around and saw the girls frozen in fear... except Hilde...

"That was... AWESOME! CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?"

"No..."

Everyone stepped out of the car.

"So where do we go from here?"

Leonsritt looked around as everyone suddenly felt a violent tremor.

"What's going on?"

Something had appeared in front of them.

"So we meet again, foolish human..."

"Night Ter—UGH!"

Night Terror grabbed Leonsritt by the neck. He flew to the top floor, but Cassandra grabbed Night Terror by the tail.

"Cassandra, wait!"

Hilde grabbed Cassandra by the leg, as Tira used her acrobat-like skills to chase the four of them. Night Terror shook off the girls and landed on the top floor. He threw Leonsritt to the floor.

"So you're going to interfere with my plans..."

Night Terror landed, causing another tremor. Leonsritt got up and noticed that they weren't in the real world anymore, but in the void, the link to both the real world and the other world. Cassandra got up and ran to Leonsritt.

"Leo, are you alright?"

He managed to get up, and grasped his sword.

"Yeah, I'm fine... But stay back..."

He locked his eyes at Night Terror...

"NIGHT TERROR!"

"Your end is now..."

The stage for the final battle is set...

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well this is kind of quick but the last chapter will be long. I can assure you that I will be detailed in the last chapter, so get ready, because this one will be intense. And like always, I don't own SOULCALIBUR... I would be in trouble if I didn't mention that..._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Angel's Heart, Devil's Destiny

The world is still in its process of completely merging with the world of SoulCalibur. The world has been consumed by the darkness, as Night Terror's reign is about to begin, but Leonsritt won't let that happen.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH MY WORLD?"

Night Terror laughed at the question.

"Is it not that simple? I want it for my own."

Night Terror levitated.

"This world is full of souls... And I plan to eat them all..."

"Like that's going to happen!"

"You plan to stop me, boy?"

"Just watch me!"

Cassandra, Hilde and Tira prepared themselves as Leonsritt rushed towards Night Terror. He looked at Leonsritt, as if he read his next move. Leonsritt jumped and raised his sword but Night Terror grabbed the blade. Leonsritt felt as though he was being pulled. Night Terror threw him to the ground. Leonsritt felt the pain in his back as he hit the floor.

(Damn, I forgot I'm weaker now, so I can't do anything...)

He got up as the girls rushed to him.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Tira, Cassandra! Let's go!"

Hilde and Tira rushed to Night Terror. Cassandra looked at Leonsritt and joined Hilde and Tira. Night Terror landed on the ground and dashed towards the girls. Cassandra jumped and raised her sword in the air but Night Terror caught her in the air by her waist. Tira rolled to face Night Terror's back, but was taken down by his massive tail. Hilde dashed from Night Terror's left, ready to attack with her short sword, but Night Terror threw Cassandra at Hilde. Leonsritt got up and saw as Night Terror threw his girlfriend at Hilde.

(Shit! I gotta do something...)

Leonsritt dashed at Night Terror. He spun with his steel paddle, hitting Night Terror's back, following with an upper slash and slammed his sword back down. The impact of the last hit had made Night Terror stagger. With all the girls recovering, they saw Night Terror stumble a bit. They rushed at him and sequentially attacked the beast. Hilde started by jabbing him with accurate speed, with Tira kicking him in the face and lastly Cassandra elbowing Night Terror twice in the back...

"GRAAHHH!"

Night Terror fell slowly, as if there was no gravity...

"That oughta teach ya!"

"Nice one, Cassandra!"

"YOU FOOLS!"

Night Terror recovered. He held Soul Edge in reverse hold and threw it like a boomerang at the girls. They had no way to block the oncoming blade, but Leonsritt got in the way, blocking it in time.

"Get to him while you still can!"

The girls ran to Night Terror, but the were hit by the beast's tail. He called Soul Edge back to his hands. Suddenly, he was struck by a small sword and a thunderbolt.

"Guh! What the hell?"

Cassandra got up and saw someone very familiar to her.

"Sis... sister?"

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the other daughter of the decrepit old baker you call a father..."

"Silence!"

Leonsritt saw the person...

"Is that... Sophitia?"

Cassandra saw her older sister fighting off Night Terror. She fended off every attack Night Terror threw at her.

"You will pay for what you did to my husband!"

"As if, you bitch!"

Night Terror grabbed Sophitia and threw her to the ground...

"Sister!"

"DIE!"

Leonsritt struck Soul Edge's side, making the blade miss Sophitia's chest. He grabbed her from her arm and pulled her out of Night Terror's grasp. He carried her to the girls.

"You bastard..."

Leonsritt faced Night Terror. He locked his eyes on the beast. Night Terror had energy flowing out of him.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!"

Leonsritt's rage had taken over. He ran to Night Terror and begun his flurry of heavy strikes on him. Night Terror laughed as Leonsritt had kept striking him. Soul Edge had been chipped and a shard of it had fallen off. Night Terror had pushed him off and struck him on his gut. Leonsritt coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Night Terror picked him up and threw him farther.

"Leo! Get up!"

Cassandra yelled as Leonsritt looked up and Night Terror landed a strike to the gut with his talon.

"LEO!"

Cassandra, Hilde, and Tira looked in horror as Leonsritt had coughed up more blood. Leonsritt had weakened quickly. He looked to the side, and saw the girls looking in horror, but he saw something shine right next to him.

(A Soul Edge shard...)

"Well, well, well... I guess this is the end for you..."

Night Terror raised Soul Edge, with the tip facing Leonsritt's chest. Night Terror had tried to force the blade on his chest, but Leonsritt kept struggling to push the blade away from his chest, and managed to direct it away from him. Leonsritt kicked Night Terror on his chest, making him stumble back. Leonsritt grabbed the Soul Edge shard and got up, backing away. Cassandra saw the shard on his hand.

(What's Leo thinking with that Soul Edge shard...?)

(I hope this works...)

Leonsritt prepared himself for the pain. He gripped the shard tightly and stabbed his right arm with the shard. Cassandra, Hilde and Tira looked in horror. Night Terror looked at the attempt and laughed.

"You're such a foolish human, aren't you...? That's not gonna work..."

Leonsritt held the pain in. He looked at Night Terror. His arm bled, but he managed to grab the steel paddle. He felt a sudden surge of power throughout his body.

"I won't let... Soul Edge take... my sanity..."

Leonsritt struggled to keep himself on his feet.

"I may harness the power of evil..."

Leonsritt fell to his knees. Cassandra ran to Leonsritt.

"Leo, why'd you do it?"

"Because, I want to protect you... and the others..."

Cassandra looked at Leonsritt.

"Go... I know you can do it... you did it once... you can do it again..."

Cassandra ran back to the girls.

(Thanks, Cassandra... I needed that...)

"Don't you get it? Your feeble little mind won't resist..."

"Shut... up..."

Leonsritt got up and held the steel paddle...

"What?"

Leonsritt's body was emanating a black aura.

"I may harness the power of darkness... but..."

The aura grew bigger. Cassandra and the others grew in fear.

"I will use this power... to protect those I care for..."

Leonsritt let out a yell of rage...

"NIGHT TERROR!"

Night Terror felt intimidated by this power.

(There's no way... this human can handle my power...)

Leonsritt dashed at Night Terror and attacked with swift, but powerful blows. Night Terror kept fending them off, but let his guard down. Leonsritt landed an uppercut to Night Terror's gut, causing him to fly a few feet in the air. Leonsritt swung his steel paddle backward and threw it at Night Terror. He blocked the blade, but little did he know that Leonsritt appeared behind him, landing an elbow to the back. Night Terror landed with a harsh thud, then receiving a heel drop to the back. Leonsritt landed on his feet and backed away from Night Terror.

"Guh... damn, that was too much for me."

Leonsritt fell to his knees again. Night Terror laughed.

"What's so funny...?"

"Like I said... You are such a fool..."

"Wha—AUGH!"

Leonsritt started cringing in pain. Cassandra and the others ran to him.

"Leo, are you alright?"

"Leonsritt, what's wrong?"

"Oh, no! Are you okay?"

Leonsritt let out cries of agony...

"You feel what I feel... You and I are linked, now that the Soul Edge shard is in your arm..."

"What the hell do you mean? GAAAHHH!"

Night Terror lifted his claw and pulled Leonsritt to him, as if he was tied to a rope. Night Terror flicked his claw down, slamming Leonsritt to the ground.

"I, on the other hand, do not feel the pain you inflict or receive..."

Night Terror let Leonsritt go and he stabbed Soul Edge on the ground. He picked up Leonsritt and grabbed him by the neck. His claw had then slowly turned in to a hand...

"So you see... I..."

Leonsritt looked as the arm continued to change. It followed on half and revealed that he was turning into a human person. Cassandra and the other girls looked at the transformation.

"AM..."

Leonsritt was looking at himself...

"YOU..."

Dark Leonsritt threw Leonsritt to the ground once more. He coughed up blood. Dark Leonsritt walked to Soul Edge and pulled it out of the ground.

"I AM YOU!"

He looked at a bloody Leonsritt. Lying on the ground, without any strength, Leonsritt's fate was sealed. Dark Leonsritt lifted the blade once more, aiming the tip towards Leonsritt's heart.

"Your soul will belong to me..."

As he prepared to pierce the blade on to Leonsritt...

"NO!"

Dark Leonsritt felt something hard and heavy hit him. It was Cassandra's shield. He turned to look at her. Cassandra had a furious look on her. She ran to Dark Leonsritt and attacked him on all directions.

"I WON'T LOSE HIM TO YOU AGAIN!"

Cassandra lashed out her anger on Dark Leonsritt as a heavily weak Leonsritt got up, but fell to his knees. Tira and Hilde ran to his aid and helped him get to a wall. Hilde took out a little vial.

"Take this. Isabella gave me this. She told me whenever one of us was in a bad condition, to drink this."

Tira held Leonsritt as Hilde fed the liquid to Leonsritt. He felt weak to drink but it had soon slowly started to revitalize him.

"Thanks... Hilde..."

Cassandra kept attacking Dark Leonsritt. He had stopped her blade with his bare hand, and threw her to the ground. He placed his hand on her neck and started to strangle her.

"Guh...!"

"DIE, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"

Cassandra was suffocating within his grip. Dark Leonsritt laughed as he started slamming her head to the ground. Leonsritt felt a little better. He saw Dark Leonsritt slamming Cassandra to the ground as he strangled her. He ran to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He tackled Dark Leonsritt, causing him to let go of Cassandra's neck. Leonsritt ran to Cassandra and picked her up.

"Cassandra! CASSANDRA!"

She opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Leonsritt. There was blood on her mouth. She was too weak to talk.

"Please, you can't do this to me..."

She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Dark Leonsritt saw and laughed cynically at them.

"You saved... me..."

She smiled and tears ran down her face.

"Cassandra, no..."

Her hand had let go of his face, and her eyes closed.

"No..."

"THAT ANNOYING LITTLE BITCH GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED..."

"NOOOO!"

Leonsritt fell to his knees and cried. Hilde and Tira looked in horror. Sophitia saw what had happened to her sister and she cried.

"What the hell? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Dark Leonsritt got up and grabbed Soul Edge...

"What's the matter? I have one less thing to worry about..."

Leonsritt walked to the girls. He placed Cassandra on the ground. He got up and grabbed the steel paddle. He had a black aura emanating from him once more.

"You... You son of a bitch..."

"You just don't understand, do you? You can't hurt me... Even with the power that belongs to me, that won't help you... So why don't you just give up...?"

"I... I will never FORGIVE YOU!"

His black aura had started changing to a purple color.

"Why don't you die already...?"

Leonsritt had let out a surge of power. This time, it changed his body.

"What the hell is this... power...?"

Leonsritt had become a demon. His skin turned to a pale white, and his hair turned silver. He grew fangs and horns. He spread out his six wings and spikes protruded from his forearms.

"You will pay for what you did to her..."

He grabbed the steel paddle...

"YOU DEGENERATE SON OF A BITCH!"

Both Leonsritt and his dark self were clashing blades. Leonsritt attacked with fury as Dark Leonsritt had parried his attacks.

"What's the matter? Too slow to eve—GAH!"

Dark Leonsritt felt a hit to the gut. He coughed up and extreme amount of blood. He felt another blow to the face and landed on the ground. He sat up and looked at the blood he left on the ground.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Leonsritt kept his assault on him. Dark Leonsritt landed a hit on Leonsritt's ribs and he staggered. Dark Leonsritt began his flurry of attacks, but Leonsritt countered with his own. Dark Leonsritt and Leonsritt crossed swords once again and struggled to push each other.

"Eat this, you feeble human..."

Dark Leonsritt raised his free arm and an energy ball had appeared on his palm. Leonsritt did the same and both aimed the energy at each other's chests. They both flew off from each other.

"LEONSRITT!"

"LEO!"

Dark Leonsritt got up on his feet and walked to Leonsritt. He was too weak to move and he reverted to his normal self.

"The shard's power wasn't enough... was it...?"

With the last of his strength, he got up and ran to him...

"It's useless..."

Dark Leonsritt lifted Soul Edge and aimed it at Leonsritt's chest but both stopped in their tracks. Hilde, Tira and Sophitia saw as both blades seemed to have pierced both.

"This... isn't the end..."

Dark Leonsritt was coughing up even more blood. He saw the steel paddle piercing him on the chest. Leonsritt completely missed the blade. Dark Leonsritt collapsed and his body faded slowly. Leonsritt fell to his knees and he looked as his dark self disappeared. Hilde and the others looked at Leonsritt. Cassandra opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and saw Leonsritt's body on the ground. She got up. She walked slowly to Leonsritt. He was unconscious. She kneeled next to him...

"Leo... wake up..."

Cassandra placed her hand on his cheek. She had a tear running down her face once more. Slowly, Leonsritt opened his eyes. She smiled and cried. She held Leonsritt tightly as he embraced her...

"Ugh... GAAAAHHHHH!"

"Leo, what's wrong..."

Leonsritt grasped his head in pain.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Leo!"

His body floated in the air. His body let out a black aura that covered everything. The girls were standing on nothing...

"Leo! What's wrong?"

Leonsritt stopped moving. He looked at the girls, and gave them a sickening smile.

"I told you all, this isn't the end..."

Soul Edge had appeared on his hands. Half of Leonsritt's hair turned white, his eyes a menacing yellow, and his skin turned a little dark.

"I am your worst nightmare..."

Now destiny lies on Cassandra's and Leonsritt's own hands.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I thought this would be the last chapter but it isn't. It took me a while to think of some action for this chapter. Thanks to Yoko Shimomura for her awesome compositions of Kingdom Hearts music, get creative on this story. And like always, I do NOT own SoulCalibur or anything else, except my OCC._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Beginning of the End

Into the darkness that surrounds everything, nothing is visible. Cassandra stands in front of who is the one she loves. He is standing in front of her, holding the cursed Soul Edge. This person is no longer who he is, but the evil that spreads from Soul Edge.

"Give him back, you son of a bitch!"

Dark Leonsritt laughed at what Cassandra said.

"You want him back?"

He looked at Cassandra, as she glared at him. He picked up Soul Edge and pointed at her.

"How far will you go to save him...?"

She kept glaring at him, Dark Leonsritt dashed at Cassandra and struck with his blade. Cassandra blocked the strike, and she pushed against him. He pushed even more, trying to take her down.

"Will you go as far as killing me ALONG with him?"

Cassandra had been pushed to the ground. She felt a knee to her jaw, launching her a few feet from him and she landed harshly on the ground. She spat out the blood from her mouth as Dark Leonsritt walked to her.

"Don't you see? This... ALL OF THIS... is my ideal world... darkness spread around..."

Dark Leonsritt picked her up from her neck and threw her farther. She landed hard again and coughed up more blood. She got up, with her strength fading away. She looked at Dark Leonsritt walking to her.

"After all, humanity is nothing more than dirt... no... LESS than dirt."

Cassandra got up and raised her blade. Dark Leonsritt held the blade with his own hand, blood running down his arm.

"Humans are so pathetic..."

Cassandra quickly pushed Dark Leonsritt away with her shield. She struggled to get up but managed to keep her balance.

"So, you manage to barely stand, do you?"

"Sh... shut up!"

"What's the matter? Too weak to even attack me? Look at yourself..."

Cassandra glared at him.

"You're so weak that you can't even KILL me!"

Cassandra dashed at Dark Leonsritt with all of her remaining strength. She jumped and struck her blade against his. A sudden spark of bright light had shone when the two blades connected.

* * *

Leonsritt woke up in the void once again. He looked around and found nothing but a stone path leading somewhere, though it was too dark to see.

"Where am I?"

He looked around once again. Nothing was found. He began to walk down the stone path left for him.

"Is this me, giving up on what I have?"

He questioned himself.

"Why?"

He walked until he heard a faint, but familiar voice. He walked more as he heard more familiar voices. He walked until he started falling. He didn't mind the fact that he fell, but he started seeing memories of himself. Memories of everything that had happened. He kept on falling, until he stopped. He suddenly started walking again. He walked and kept hearing everything he heard before. He suddenly saw the silhouette of a certain person.

"Cassandra?"

He ran to the silhouette, only to disappear.

"What the-?"

He looked around and saw another silhouette.

"Hilde!"

He ran to that silhouette, but disappeared as well.

"What's going on?"

"You're losing to the darkness..."

Loud steps were heard as Leonsritt turned to see who it was...

"It's been a while..."

"You!"

* * *

Cassandra forced her blade against Dark Leonsritt's blade. The light had caused him to back away from Cassandra.

"What is this?"

Cassandra looked at her blade. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but she felt that striking her blade against the steel paddle would work. But there was something else odd about this.

* * *

"That's impossible! How'd you make it in here?"

Leonsritt looked at a young woman, whom he had met before.

"Your heart is what led me here."

"What do you mean...?"

"Because your heart is the same as mine...?"

"Then, why are you helping me..."

He looked at the woman carefully.

"Amy...?"

"Because you are originally meant to die, and I want to help you by avoiding your death."

"We can't do that, Amy."

"There is one way that we can do to force Soul Edge out of your body..."

Leonsritt looked at Amy with a skeptical look.

"And that is how...?"

* * *

Cassandra was still pretty weak to stand. Dark Leonsritt looked at Cassandra with a sickening grin. He walked slowly to her.

"Well. It seems you finally reached your limit, have you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Cassandra coughed, with the exhaustion ready to make her go unconscious.

"How about I put you out of your misery, you trash!"

He lifted Soul Edge, ready to strike, but was stopped when he noticed a crystal sword rip through the darkness. Siegfried, Hilde, and Tira jumped into the void.

"Oh, no! Cassandra!"

Hilde ran to her and Siegfried took her place.

"Alright, Soul Edge. It's time we end this..."

Dark Leonsritt laughed in a sinister manner.

"Do YOU even THINK you have a CHANCE IN HELL that you can kill me?"

Dark Leonsritt dashed and attacked Siegfried with multiple strikes, blindingly fast.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Back off!"

Siegfried pushed back and with a single spin, he managed to send Dark Leonsritt flying a few feet from everyone.

"Guh... pretty good, Siegfried... but..."

Dark Leonsritt disappeared from sight. Siegfried looked around to see where he would come from. Dark Leonsritt appeared behind Siegfried.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Siegfried felt the force of Soul Edge hit him on his back, knocking him down. He walked towards Siegfried.

"Well, looks like the so called hero of light is down. And as for Soul Calibur..."

Siegfried looked at the blade as Dark Leonsritt kicked it out of reach. He walked to the blade. Dark Leonsritt looked at Soul Edge, as the eye looked down at the crystal blade. A sickening grin grew on his face, as he aimed the tip of Soul Edge at the crystal blade's "eye".

* * *

Amy had led Leonsritt to a gray "room".

"Amy, where are we exactly...?"

"This is your heart... I'm helping you get your body back."

Amy pointed at certain areas.

"As you can see, the aura that seeps in to your heart is Soul Edge's evil."

"So, what do we do exactly here...?"

"I can't do anything at all. YOU on the other hand, have to do something."

"Which is?"

"Call out your light..."

Leonsritt seemed confused about the situation.

"Close your eyes..."

Leonsritt closed his eyes, yet he thinks that Amy maybe up to something.

"Now, think deeply. Who or what is your light?"

Leonsritt thought about it really hard. Cassandra had come into his thoughts.

"Now open your eyes..."

Leonsritt opened them, and saw Cassandra right in front of him, her body glowing with a bright aura. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She closed her eyes and curled up, forming herself into a ball of light. Leonsritt closed his eyes. The ball of light floated straight to him, going into his heart. His body began glowing. Amy stood in front of Leonsritt.

"Leonsritt. I have to go. But before I do, close your eyes once more."

"Um, okay."

He did what he was told. He closed his eyes.

"Leonsritt, even though I am what was left of the Amy that helped you before, I have hope for you that you will end this battle, once and for all."

Amy had turned into another ball of light and floated into Leonsritt's heart. His body glowed once again. He curled up.

"Everyone, hold on. And thanks again, Amy."

He felt a sudden urge of energy from within. He stretched himself out letting a shockwave of light that had turned the gray "room" into white. Shards of darkness had vanished from sight and a blinding light had taken over the place...

* * *

"SAY GOODBYE!"

He lifted Soul Edge high in the air, but stopped at that instant. Dark Leonsritt's body began to glow with a bright aura.

"AUGH! WHAT'S... GOING... ON?"

Everyone looked at Dark Leonsritt cringing in pain. He collapsed on his knees, gripping his chest. Cassandra looked at what was going on. Siegfried got up and looked at Dark Leonsritt. Cassandra had gotten up and grabbed her sword and shield. Hilde stood up as well, grabbing her lance and short sword. Tira stood there watching as she gripped her ring blade tightly. Dark Leonsritt let out an agonizing scream. His body started floating in the air.

"What... what is this?"

Dark Leonsritt had let out more screams of agony as his dark aura had started seeping out of his body. His chest had started giving off a ray of light. Cassandra and the others looked at the dark entity in pain. Cassandra smiled and started yelling.

"YOU CAN DO IT LEO!"

Hilde, Tira, and Siegfried looked at her in confusion. Dark Leonsritt had spoken, only to have words come out distorted.

"Get... get out of my heart!"

Everyone heard Leonsritt as the being who inhabited Leonsritt's body was forcing himself to say something.

"You... can t do t s t e. T is ca ot be!*"

A shockwave of light had bursted out of Leonsritt's body, shattering the darkness that spread everywhere. Everyone was blinded by the light, but a few minutes passed. The dust had cleared and everyone saw a collapsed being in front of them. Whatever it was, it wasn't Leonsritt. It was a mere copy of him, a black being with red eyes. The shadow looked up at them. He laughed at them with an eerie laughter coming out of him.

"What did you do to Leonsritt?"

Cassandra angered, she lifted her blade.

"It looks like your dear Leonsritt didn't survive the process."

Everyone looked in shock as he spoke those words. He cynically laughed at the expression on their faces.

"Guess again, you rotten piece of shit!"

Everyone looked at the person behind the shadow. A young man, with a steel paddle, a white unbuttoned shirt and a black undershirt, and red pants, had appeared.

"What?"

"Leo!"

Cassandra was especially happy when she saw him. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Leonsritt! You're alive!"

The black being had looked at Leonsritt. He got up and picked up Soul Edge.

"Well well well... So you're alive..."

The being smirked and lifted up Soul Edge.

"Looks like I have no choice!"

Everyone backed away from the being as it let out a shockwave of black aura. It grew in size, as the others backed away and were swallowed by the darkness once again. Everyone had appeared in the void once again, only to be standing on nothing. Cassandra had ran to Leonsritt and hugged him tightly. Cassandra had looked at him.

"Cassandra, this isn't the time to be doing this right now."

She looked at him with happiness, but it was soon interrupted with a roar from something nearby. They looked around with everyone having their backs facing each other.

"Soon you will know the meaning of true darkness..."

The being had appeared in front of them. He disappeared into the darkness. Leonsritt had looked at Cassandra. She looked at him with determination to stop the darkness from consuming the entire worlds.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah..."

"Hilde?"

"Yes..."

"Tira?"

"Let's do this!"

"Siegfried?"

"I'm more than ready!"

Everyone grasped their weapons firmly as they prepared for the final showdown between them, and Soul Edge's darkness. They looked in to a direction where there was a pair of glowing eyes, but then, another three pairs of glowing eyes appeared. A final eye appeared below the four pairs of eyes. The beast had appeared, and the final battle to determine the fate of two worlds begins.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well, the FINAL chapter begins on the next one, though I'm not even sure how many chapters it will take to pull of the final battle, so hang on for the next chapter in this fan fiction. On that note, I do not own anything that has to do with SOULCALIBUR, except my OCC._

_* "You... cannot do this to me. This cannot be!" (Yeah, somewhat like Arakune's kind of speech from BlazBlue)_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Fate of Two Worlds

The final battle of this story of legends begins here, where the fate of two worlds will be decided not by one, but by two people. Cassandra and Leonsritt, along with Tira, Hilde and Siegfried, had faced many things in their past, but nothing like this. A beast had appeared in front of them.

"What the...?"

"What is this?"

Everyone looked at the beast. Soul Edge had transformed into a beast with the three heads of the infamous Cerberus, each with a pair of glowing red eyes. A humanoid being appeared, taking Leonsritt's form, fusing with the Cerberus. As the fusion had begun, a shockwave of dark energy bursted out, pushing everyone back. A giant had risen out of the dark. This giant now had four arms, with the top arms having two horned Cerberus heads for hands. The third head had appeared on the giant's chest with the Eye of Soul Edge on its abdomen, with a protective crystal forming on it. The abdomen had ended in a pool of darkness. The Blade of Soul Edge remained pierced on the ground. Soul Edge had looked at the people who are planning to take it down.

"I'll guide you into the depths of darkness..."

Leonsritt looked at Soul Edge, and a sudden glow emanated off his steel paddle. Cassandra noticed the glow, and her weapon had the same glow emanating.

"What now?"

Siegfried looked at Hilde and Tira as Soul Calibur emanated that same glow. Cassandra and Leonsritt looked at Siegfried.

"I'm sorry, but Tira, Hilde and I will have to be out of this one."

"Why?"

"But who will back us up if Leo or me gets knocked out?"

"Soul Calibur will help both of you."

Siegfried lifted the crystal blade. The blade floated and split in two. The two halves then formed into balls of light, with each fusing with both Cassandra and Leonsritt's weapons. Siegfried backed away and a flash of light had made them disappear. Cassandra and Leonsritt looked at the weapons and then looked at each other.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah!"

Both of them charged at the beast but went in to separate directions. Soul Edge grabbed the blade and began swinging it at Cassandra. She rolled out of the way, as Leonsritt threw his steel paddle at the Right Head of Cerberus. The beast received the blow and with Leonsritt catching the blade, he jumped, only to be knocked down by Soul Edge's arm. Cassandra had kept dodging the attacks of the Left Head of Cerberus. Soul Edge had swung the blade, and Cassandra jumped. The Left Head of Cerberus fired a ball of dark fire at Cassandra. She successfully blocked the attack but with her guard down she was hit by the blade. She was knocked down as Soul Edge pierced the ground with the blade. Soul Edge prepared a fist to slam down on Cassandra. Leonsritt appeared and blocked the giant's attack. The Left and Right Heads of Cerberus fired a volley of dark fireballs. Leonsritt smacked the fireballs back at the Heads of Cerberus. The heads retreated for a bit as the Main Head of Cerberus prepared a giant ball of dark energy. Soul Edge grabbed the ball and raised it in the air.

"Aw, crap. Cassandra, get up!"

Cassandra got up as Soul Edge was about to slam the ball of energy on the ground. Leonsritt grabbed Cassandra and ran away from the area.

"Sink into the darkness!"

Soul Edge slammed the ball into the ground and a shockwave spread throughout the battlefield. The shockwave revealed the area they were in. The area looked like the walls and ground were made out of human muscle tissue.

"What the HELL?"

There were gaps on these "walls" where darkness was seeping in through. Black vines and thorns were coming out of the "walls" as well.

"Welcome... to the realm of MY abyss!"

Leonsritt got up with Cassandra.

"Cassandra, grab my hand and swing me to him."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

Leonsritt nodded. Cassandra grabbed Leonsritt by his hand and swung him toward the Main Head of Cerberus. Soul Edge prepared a fist as the Left and Right Head of Cerberus started firing a volley of dark fireballs. Leonsritt dodged them all and deflected some back at the Heads. Cassandra jumped in the air and with the deflected fireballs, she boosted herself up in the air as she attacked the Heads. Her blade gave off a bright glow for every hit the Heads took. Soul Edge grabbed Cassandra. Leonsritt threw the steel paddle at the hand grabbing Cassandra. The blow affected Soul Edge as the hand released Cassandra.

"What is this? The power of Soul Calibur...!"

"That's right!"

Soul Edge looked in fear as Cassandra and Leonsritt ran to Soul Edge, prepared for the next hit. Soul Edge summoned dark flare pillars. The pillars began following the two warriors. They both ran in different directions as the pillars kept following them. Soul Edge stretched its arms, preparing to slam both arms against each other. Cassandra stopped and jumped towards the dark flames, but flipped over them. Leonsritt stopped and stabbed the ground in a diagonal way, lifting the blade* and banishing the pillar of flames. The two ran to each other but got caught in the attack Soul Edge prepared. Though Soul Edge kept putting pressure to them, Soul Calibur's aura protected them from the attack.

"WHAT?"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Leonsritt slammed his steel paddle on Soul Edge's arm, causing it to back off. He jumped in the air and began diving onto the crystal protecting the Eye of Soul Edge.

"BELIAL EDGE**!"

Leonsritt began using a certain person's moveset against Soul Edge. The hit landed on the crystallized shell, as it began breaking slowly. Soul Edge punched Leonsritt out of range. Cassandra had ran to the shell as well, as she began attacking it with her Angel Step variations. Leonsritt jumped in to the air once again and threw the blade at Soul Edge's face. It staggered and covered its face in pain. Leonsritt called the blade back as he began diving straight to its head. The Left and Right Heads of Cerberus began to snap their jaws at Leonsritt. He spun, striking both heads and stunning them. Cassandra began jumping up to the Main Head of Cerberus and she bashed her shield harshly on the head, knocking it out as well. Cassandra jumped towards Soul Edge's face. With both people ready to strike, Cassandra jumped with force, hitting Soul Edge right on its jaw. Leonsritt dived in a faster speed.

"YOU'RE GONNA LIKE THIS!***"

Leonsritt slammed the steel paddle on Soul Edge's head. Knocked out, Soul Edge leaned backward, exposing the Eye of Soul Edge's protective shell. Cassandra having landed on the ground, began attacking the shell. Leonsritt dove on to the shell, aiming the tip of his steel paddle on to the shell.

"BELIAL EDGE!"

He dove and struck the shell, shattering the shell in to pieces, exposing the Eye of Soul Edge. He prepared to strike the Eye, but had gotten caught off guard when Soul Edge recovered and grabbed Cassandra. She screamed and Soul Edge threw her to one of the "walls".

"CASSANDRA!"

Her body slammed hard on the wall, and she fell. She landed on her knees, coughing up blood. Leonsritt looked at Soul Edge with a rage that was felt among the "room"

"SOUL EDGE!"

He dashed at the Eye. The oncoming attacks from Soul Edge were avoided, as he finally made it to the Eye. He pierced it and blood started gushing out of the Eye.

"You useless... human being!"

Leonsritt prepared to slice the Eye.

"DIE ALREADY!"

Leonsritt lifted his steel paddle, cutting Soul Edge open. The "room" started crumbling down. Soul Edge started disintegrating, as the Heads of Cerberus faded into nothing. Everything started going back to normal. Leonsritt ran to a beaten Cassandra. He kneeled and picked her up.

"Cassandra! CASSANDRA!"

There was no response. He looked at Cassandra with watery eyes.

"No! You can't do this to me!"

He started to cry, but he then heard Soul Edge cough and laugh...

"That's right... (cough) you can't save her, yet she was willing to kill you to get rid of me..."

Leonsritt set Cassandra's lifeless body down carefully. He got up and walked slowly towards Soul Edge's "body".

"What... what are you doing?"

Soul Edge felt shivers down its spine. Leonsritt grabbed Soul Edge by the neck and tossed him high in to the air...

"You'll pay dearly..."

Leonsritt held his steel paddle in backhand position...

"BLACK ONSLAUGHT****!"

He struck a floating Soul Edge. Soul Calibur's power emanated from the steel paddle, forming it into a scythe...

"BLACK SABBATH!"

He struck Soul Edge six times with the "scythe" as it screamed in agony. He pulled the "scythe" from Soul Edge, with it absorbing its power.

"NIGHTMARE RAGE!"

The "scythe" turned into a demonic, white wing. The earth shook as it absorbed Soul Edge's power.

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

Soul Edge looked in fear at Leonsritt's eyes.

"DESTRUCTION!"

The final blow struck Soul Edge in its "heart", shattering the body and the cursed sword, disappearing from the world. The room had disappeared. Leonsritt walked to Cassandra. He picked her up and looked at her with watery eyes once again. He caressed her face softly, tears running down his face. The earth began to shake once again and everything around him began to float. A dark hole appeared and everything began to be sucked in to it.

"What the...!"

Leonsritt began to float as well as he held Cassandra's body tight. Her sword and shield had been absorbed by the dark hole.

"Dammit! I gotta hang on to Cassandra!"

Leonsritt gripped Cassandra tight and he was absorbed by the black hole. Everything went black.

* * *

Leonsritt woke up on a grassy plain, his steel paddle stabbed on the ground to his left. To his right, was Cassandra. He got up and looked at her.

"Cassandra!"

He looked at her, with her blood-covered clothing. He looked deeply until he saw her eyes open. Her green eyes looked at his. She smiled and held him tight. Cassandra embraced him tightly.

"It's all over now..."

Cassandra smiled with tears of joy, holding the one she loves. Leonsritt started crying as he held Cassandra tightly...

"I thought I lost you..."

"I thought that, too, Cassandra..."

Leonsritt had a feeling something wasn't right. He felt a sudden burst of dark energy from Cassandra. He opened his eyes to notice that she grabbed her short sword. He pushed her away, nearly missing the stab from her short sword.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

There was a distortion in her voice. Cassandra began to slouch and twitch. This wasn't Cassandra.

"Don't you... recognize me?"

"Soul Edge..."

Other copies of Cassandra in the slouched position appeared. They all were dark, red-eyed, copies of her. All of them surrounded Leonsritt. He grabbed the steel paddle's handle, only for the blade to disintegrate in his hand. He looked around, with no way out. The copies pounced at him, and everything went black.

* * *

Leonsritt woke up in a grassy plain, again. He looked everywhere, and making sure he wasn't dreaming, he pinched his arm.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming..."

He turned to find Cassandra next to him, in the same blood-covered clothing she wore. She laid there, unconscious. Leonsritt picked her up, looking at her. He pulled his sleeve and cleared off some of the blood from her face. Leonsritt felt tears running down his face...

"Why... why did you have to do this to me..."

Leonsritt had memories of himself and Cassandra together.

"You always told me, to never give up..."

He looked at her once again...

"I... I can't lose you..."

He looked up at the sky.

"I... I'm just nothing without you..."

Day had shifted into night as Leonsritt carried Cassandra to a nearby tree. Leonsritt ran his fingers through her hair for a long while. He kept thinking about Cassandra, until he fell asleep. The night sky was filled with shining bright stars. Cassandra opened her eyes, and she saw the night sky, amazed by its beauty.

"Wow... where am I?"

She noticed that she was lying on Leonsritt's lap. She got up and examined him closely. It was really him.

"Leo...?"

Leonsritt slowly opened his eyes and he noticed a shadowy silhouette. He blinked a few times. He rubbed his eyes and saw the woman before him was alive. He looked at her with teary eyes. She was extremely happy that she was with her loved one again. She embraced him tightly. Leonsritt was crying.

"I thought I lost you..."

Cassandra looked at Leonsritt with eyes as if she hasn't seen him in a long time. She pressed herself against him and began locking her lips on his. He was holding he tightly, enjoying each and every second of this moment. He ran his fingers down her back. Even though there was pain, she felt relieved by having his fingers caress her softly. She took off the ribbon holding her hair, and her hair flowed with the gentle breeze. Leonsritt looked at the sight he now sees as one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen in his life. He took off his shirt and placed it below them. Cassandra laid herself on the shirt as he looked into the girl's eyes. Her green eyes were full of the burning passion for the man she loves. Leonsritt began kissing her once again, as she held his hand tightly. Her other hand began to caress him on his back. Cassandra let go of his hand and with it she placed his hand on one of her breasts. She wanted him to touch her again. He fondled her breasts, and she let out a small moan. Leonsritt started running his lips down her neck slowly, breathing on her. The warmth of his breath made her even more excited. Her body didn't mind the pain anymore than what she was feeling. Even though he wanted this moment to last, Leonsritt knew deep down that this was gonna be the last time he'll do this with her.

* * *

Morning struck and Leonsritt had prepared himself to walk in to a path that was left over. Cassandra had cleaned the blood off her clothing. Though she was still in pain from the battle, Leonsritt decided to carry her. He walked until they reached two pathways...

"Which one should we take, Leo?"

He thought of which one since they were in the middle of nowhere.

"We're going right..."

He walked to the right path and walked for hours until he arrived in to a familiar place. He stopped. He looked around and noticed something very familiar out of this village. Leonsritt let Cassandra down, and she walked slowly, due to the pain in her body.

"You shouldn't walk at all, Cassandra..."

"No... I'm fine..."

The villagers came out of their homes, looking to see who it was. They recognized the warrior with the steel paddle. The village chief had come out to greet him.

"Well, if it isn't you, young lord!"

"Wow! I never thought I'd see you all again!"

Cassandra walked next to Leonsritt.

"Do you have a healer? I need you to treat her. She's in somewhat of a bad condition."

"Yes, young lord."

The village chief called the healer. Leonsritt carried Cassandra to the healer's home to treat her. Leonsritt walked to the village chief.

"Young lord, we know who you are. There is no need to lie to us. After all, you saved our world, along with yours."

Leonsritt seemed embarrassed about him lying to everyone.

"I mean, I didn't want to put anyone in danger, you know?"

"I understand how you feel."

Leonsritt had smiled. A few more hours passed and Cassandra was feeling better. She joined Leonsritt to a feast the village was holding for him. They celebrated and laughed, having a good time. Leonsritt didn't feel the same. He wanted to stay to keep Cassandra happy. He looked at her and smiled, patting her head. She smiled back. The feast was soon over, and Leonsritt and Cassandra prepared to go. The villagers all looked at both of them.

"Young lord, before you go..."

Leonsritt looked at the village chief.

"Look over there..."

He turned to see on his left. There was a stone statue of him, with the steel paddle stabbed on the ground. He walked to the statue and read the following inscription.

_ The Warrior with The Steel Paddle. The Savior of Worlds._

"Wow... Thank you..."

"Because of your heroic journey, it will be in history for eternity. And this village will be known for your beginning of your journey, young lord."

Leonsritt smiled as the villagers all bowed down to him.

"All hail Lord Leonsritt."

"Um, you don't have to be formal with me, you know. But I will see you again someday!"

He walked away with Cassandra. But as soon as they began walking, what appeared to be a door of light appeared in front of them. Siegfried walked out of it.

"Leonsritt, Cassandra. Come with me."

Leonsritt decided to go into the door, for he knew what this was about. Cassandra held Leonsritt's hand and walked with him to the door as the villagers watched them leave. They arrived at Valentine Manor. Ivy was waiting for them with Zasalamel standing in the shadows.

"I was wrong about the outcome of this battle."

Cassandra stopped and looked at Zasalamel.

"Only we decide what to do with our destinies. A prediction of the future does not mean anything."

Ivy looked at Leonsritt. She signaled him to walk to her. She began to form a circle on the wall, with small inscriptions on it. The wall began to crumble into the same circle, until it formed a purple gateway.

"This gateway is the only way to your world..."

Ivy looked at Cassandra, with her looking down in grief. Leonsritt saw her and walked up to her. He placed his hand under her chin, pushing her face up to look at her.

"Cassandra, I know I have to go, but you will always remain in my heart..."

Leonsritt grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Leonsritt. The thing about this is, once you walk out of here through the portal, everyone, except you, will forget everything that happened."

"What?"

Cassandra looked in shock after what she heard. Leonsritt looked at Cassandra, with her about to break down. Leonsritt thought of what to do. He grabbed a plume and a piece of parchment. He dipped the tip of the plume in ink. He wrote something down on the parchment. He folded the parchment and placed it in her hand.

"Cassandra, place this somewhere you can carry this on. I know you will lose your memory, but when you read it, you will know someone was, and will always, be there for you. And the bangle I gave you..."

Leonsritt looked deep in to her eyes. Cassandra began to have tears run down her face. He leaned over to her and embraced her tightly. He looked at her once more, and kissed her. She kissed him with a passion for him. He backed away and told her:

"Goodbye, Cassandra. A part of me resides in that bangle. I love you..."

He jumped in and the portal started sealing. The last thing he saw and heard, was Cassandra telling him:

"I love you, too!"

Everything went black.

* * *

Cassandra was back in her father's bakery and she hummed happily. She walked into her room, and picked up her shield and sword. A piece of parchment fell off the shield. She looked at it and opened it. It read:

_Cassandra,_

_Even though you may not remember who I am,_

_I just want to let you know, I was there for you,_

_I may know who you are, but you don't know who I am._

_One thing you should know is the person who wrote this_

_is out there somewhere. The bangle you have on your wrist_

_is a symbol of our love. When you read this, you will know_

_that I will always love you the same way you have._

_Remember: This person will always be there for you._

_Leonsritt._

Cassandra read this thoroughly several times. She was confused about this letter, but her mind suddenly sparked. A memory of this young man appeared in her mind. She spoke one single word.

"Leonsritt..."

Her mind began to form one of her memories that we're lost during the time that Leonsritt walked in to the portal. She now remembered who this young man was.

* * *

Angelo woke up back in his room. He looked around everywhere. Everything was in its place. He looked at his alarm clock.

"Aw crap, I'm late for school!"

Angelo changed quickly and ran out of his place to run to the bus stop. He saw the bus drive away.

(Wait... is this happening again?)

Angelo walked to school. A bunch of thieves ran to him.

(I remember these guys. They're the ones that stole my stuff!)

Angelo backed away a bit.

(Now I know what to do!)

Angelo noticed one of the thieves grabbing his bag, but he pulled the thief towards him, punching him in the face. The others surrounded Angelo, and he began to swing his bag in a menacing way. He swung his bag hard, hitting every thug. He knocked them down and beat them to a pulp. Angelo walked away. Police arrived and arrested the thugs. Angelo felt proud of stopping these thugs from stealing his bag. His thoughts were filled with one thing that motivated him to fight: Cassandra.

* * *

Angelo had returned from school and went to the living room. He prepared something to eat and walked to the living room again. He sat down on his couch and turned the TV on. He thought:

"Sometimes I wish she was here..."

Angelo ate the rest of his meal. He went to take a shower. He thought of the moments he had with Cassandra, all the time he spent with her. He finished showering, changed into a fresh set of clothes, and walked in to his room. He opened the door and found something in his room...

* * *

_Author's Note: I wanted to make this chapter interesting by adding Ragna The Bloodedge's moves on the final battle. Well it's finally time for the epilogue. The conclusion to this story begins on the next chapter. And like always I do NOT own anything related to SOULCALIBUR or BlazBlue._

_*Picture it as Ragna's Forward C move_

_**This move was added to Ragna's moveset in Continuum Shift. It's a diving sword attack._

_***This line is mentioned when Ragna's Distortion Drive, Devoured By Darkness, is used against Hazama. ("TERUMI! YOU'RE GONNA LIKE THIS!")_

_****Ragna's Astral Heat, Black Onslaught._


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue – Intertwined Destinies

The destruction of Soul Edge had struck all over the world. Hilde had returned to Wolfkrone Castle. She ran to her father, King Wolfkrone's chambers. She walked in and saw her father up on his feet.

"Father?"

"Hildegard."

She ran to her father and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

He gave a small chuckle.

"Well, Hildegard, you've done well to help me fight off Soul Edge's influence."

"I'm just glad you're free from it."

Emilio and Renard, Hilde's most loyal guards walked in.

"Milady, we are happy you have returned."

The two broke down in happiness. Hilde calmed them down.

"You two. I'm glad to see you again."

"We are happy that we serve you, Princess."

Lilianna walked in. She saw Hilde and smiled.

"It is good to have you back, milady."

"It's good to see you, too, Lilianna."

Lilianna bowed to Hilde.

"I will prepare tonight's food for the feast, for we will celebrate your return."

Hilde looked at the three people that greeted her.

"Please do."

She smiled and looked at her father. The King smiled and sat down on his bed.

"Lilianna, please tend to my daughter. She will need a dress for the feast tonight."

"Yes, your Highness."

Lilianna smiled and followed the King's orders. Hilde was glad that Cassandra and the other person helped her to cure her father.

"If I would've known the other person... I would've thanked him..."

* * *

Tira had arrived to a small village. Everyone had heard of her past exploits, of her being an assassin, and a follower of Soul Edge. She noticed there was a band of thieves raiding the village and all the thieves stopped in front of her.

"Ain't you a pretty doll?"

Tira smirked.

"You wanna die?"

Tira got in an aggressive stance. The villagers looked at all of the thieves and Tira. The thieves all attacked Tira, but she beat them all down. Tira retrieved the ill-gotten items and a small girl walked up to her. Tira kneeled down to her and gave her a small doll. The little girl smiled, and Tira left. The villagers all looked at Tira. The little girl ran to Tira and stopped her. She turned to the villagers and all cheered for her courageous deed. Tira smiled and walked away.

"I wonder... Whoever changed me into who I am today... I thank the person..."

She looked up into the sky. She smiled and kept walking into the horizon.

* * *

Amy looked up into the night sky in Sorel Castle.

"He really did it."

She turned to Raphael, who was tied up. She called her two maids and both appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Take my stepfather to the torture chamber."

Raphael had the sudden look of fear on him.

"You can't do this to me! I tried to get a new pet for you!"

"But no one had told you I even wanted one."

Raphael was dragged by the two maids.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Siegfried had walked on a path left in the woods. He placed Soul Calibur on the ground.

"It's time we parted ways..."

The crystal blade had an aura emanating from it. Siegfried saw the blade disappear from the spot. He walked and now placed another sword on his back: the Requiem. He walked and he saw the sky through an open spot in between the trees.

"Father. I will continue my journey... to free myself from my sins..."

* * *

Cassandra read the letter one more time. The more she read the letter, the more memories of this young man had come back into her mind.

"Leonsritt..."

She thought of this person. This person had been by her side. She helped this person fight off the evil that Soul Edge infested him. Even though she remembers who this person was, he was more of a shadow. She looked closely, but all she saw of him was a silhouette. The day turned to night. Cassandra was up and she thought really hard of this person. Her father walked in her room.

"Cassandra, are you all right? Have you been feeling well?"

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?"

Her father had a worried look.

"You have been distracted lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well..."

Cassandra looked at her father.

"Father, what would you do if you met a person, but lose the person once you take separate paths?"

Her father looked at her. She had somewhat of a sad face on her.

"What do you mean?"

"I..."

Cassandra was nervous to tell her father. She decided to tell him.

"I met a boy. Him and I parted ways. And..."

Her father had gotten the idea.

"You love this boy, don't you?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Well, Cassandra. I know how you feel."

He smiled at Cassandra.

"If you see a future with him, then go."

Cassandra looked at her father.

"Really?"

He nodded, approving of her decision. Cassandra hugged him.

"Thank you, father."

"Now, sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Cassandra had gone to sleep, now determined to look for this boy.

* * *

Cassandra was falling into a deep darkness. She stopped falling and was now standing in a room. She was looking at the same young man that she was looking for. This moment she was dreaming felt like if she was there before. The young man walked to Cassandra. He handed her a piece of parchment on her hand. She was looking at the boy. She heard the following:

"Cassandra, place this somewhere you can carry this on. I know you will lose your memory, but when you read it, you will know someone was, and will always, be there for you. And the bangle I gave you..."

She looked at the bangle that this young man had given her. She felt a sudden sadness overcome her. She looked at the silhouette. He embraced her and heard the following:

"Goodbye, Cassandra. A part of me resides in that bangle. I love you..."

The silhouette backed away, with a light that emanated from what seemed to be a window, now revealed his face. She now remembered who this boy is. She saw this boy jump towards a portal. It begun sealing, but Cassandra ran to the closing portal, she jumped while her other self told the boy:

"I love you, too!"

Cassandra fell into darkness once again. She fell down, but had stopped falling once again.

"I remember everything now. I remember who he is... Leonsritt... Leo!"

She woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. The room she was in was entirely different. She examined everything around her. A box with a piece of glass on it. A string attached to some sort of device. What caught her attention was the weapon the boy used. She got up the bed she woke up on and walked to the weapon. The steel paddle was there. She looked at it and looked around the room. There were books unknown to her, miniature statues, and many more things unknown to her.

"Wow... Leo's room is full of many things!"

There was one thing that caught her attention. There was a miniature statue of her. She looked at it. She kneeled over to examine it.

* * *

Angelo walked out of the bathroom. He looked at his room door as he rubbed a dry towel on his hair. He reached the doorknob and opened the door. He looked at what was in his room. He found someone bent over looking at his most prized possessions: a PVC statue of Cassandra. He looked at the person and the person looked at him. She got up and looked at Angelo. Angelo looked at the person.

"Cassandra?"

She smiled at Angelo.

"Leo!"

She jumped and hugged him. Angelo hugged her tightly. Both people we're happy that they saw each other once again.

"But, how? I thought that you lost the memories once I went through the portal."

"The letter you gave me made me remember who you are."

Angelo looked at her with a smile. Cassandra placed herself on his chest.

"Leo..."

"Um, Cassandra. My name's Angelo."

She looked at him. She smiled and chuckled a bit.

"But you are Leo to me..."

Angelo laughed a bit.

"Well, if you say so."

They both looked at each other. They kissed each other with the same burning passion they hold for each other. Cassandra was smiling at Angelo. He thought of something.

"Hmm... you don't know anything about my world don't you?"

"No, not really..."

"Well, come with me!"

Angelo grabbed Cassandra by her hand and took her downstairs to his living room. Cassandra looked around the house. Angelo gave her an explanation of what does what in his house. The final thing they did was sit in front of the TV.

"Well, this is a TV."

"TV?"

"Yeah, it's a short way of saying 'television'."

"What does it do?"

"Well, you watch it. With it you see moving images..."

Angelo turned the TV on. It showed a commercial, and Cassandra quickly moved away from it. She got near Angelo.

"What's it doing?"

"It's showing a commercial. I'll explain later but now for a more interesting thing."

Angelo turned it off and led Cassandra to the bathroom.

"What is this?"

"This is a bathroom. In here, you take a bath or do your business..."

Angelo pointed at the toilet.

"Um, okay?"

Cassandra was a little weirded out with the toilet. Angelo took off his shirt and looked at Cassandra. He walked to her and began to undo her hair bow. She looked at Angelo.

"What are you gonna do?"

Angelo walked to the bathtub's faucet and water ran. He took Cassandra to the bathtub and made her place her hand on the running water. She felt the lukewarm water flow on her hand.

"This is a bathtub."

"Yeah, that's right."

Angelo stood up and began to slowly undress Cassandra. She let Angelo undress her as she felt his hands run down her body. He began to remove the boots she was wearing. Cassandra was completely naked and Angelo looked at her luscious body. He undressed himself and walked into the bathtub. He stretched his hand to Cassandra. She held his hand and walked into the bathtub. Angelo turned the water flow to the shower head. Cassandra felt water running down her back and Angelo embraced her. She felt really comfortable as the water ran down on her body and felt Angelo's warm embrace. Angelo looked at Cassandra. He placed his hand on the side of her face. She smiled and Angelo leaned over to her and kissed her. She let her tongue play with his. Both lovers had spent a long time in the shower. These two were now together, with their destinies intertwined. From complete strangers to eternal lovers, these two have found a love in each other ...

* * *

A mysterious cavern in the middle of nowhere, a young archaeologist entered to investigate the cave where a mysterious being resided. He explored the dark cavern, fearless of the dangers that lurked in there. His lantern's fire grew weaker as he went deeper. The young man walked into a part of the cave that seemed as though there was a shrine. He looked at the pedestal and noticed a blood-red sword resting there. A crystal shell was covering the blade but the handle was exposed. He walked towards it. He felt a presence in there, yet no one but him was there. His hand stretched to the handle. He was tempted to grab the blade. He backed away.

"Release me..."

He heard someone tell him this. He looked at the sword once again...

"Release me..."

He backed away from the sword even more...

"Release me... and my power... shall be yours..."

Hearing these words, the young archaeologist walked slowly to the crystal-covered blade. He slowly stretched his hand towards the handle. He grabbed the blade and the crystal that covered the blade broke. An eye opened on the blade and looked at the young man. He felt a surge of energy flow through his body. A menacing laugh was heard, and the young archaeologist was forcing his hand to let go of the blade, but his body refused to. The aura had soon started spreading through his body. The young man let out a scream of agony, which had then turned into a cynical laughter...

THE END...

_Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The end to this story. In my opinion, I could do better but hell, why not finish it like this? Gotta have a cliffhanger no? And on that note, I do not own anything related with SOULCALIBUR or BANDAI NAMCO. I will start on another fanfiction. I guess this has grown as a hobby now _:D. _Until then folks, see ya!_


End file.
